The spiral of the reality
by Siria Black 666
Summary: Qu'arrive til quand 2 folles arrivent dans le mondedes pilotes de Gundam par idnavertance? Désoler pour le résumer trop nul :rnJ'ai mis PG a cause du language
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Siria Black 666

Email : 

Titre : The spiral of the reality

Couple : surprise (Comment ça je sais même pas moi-même ???? Qui a dit ça ????) Hétéro

Blabla : alors les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas a moi (je ne le dirai qu'une fois, j'vous prévient). Alors la chanson qui apparaît dans se chapitre se nomme « Porque me falta tu » c'est de Upa Dance, un groupe espagnol découvert dans un paso adelante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**_Le Trou Noir_**

« Dans un lycée miteux »Professeur : Je veux que vous me rendiez votre partiel dans 1 semaine, pas une de plus est-ce bien clair ????? [en entendant la sonnerie] et n'oubliez pas, la note de ce partiel comptera pour la note finaleTout le monde se leva dans un brouhaha immonde. Les uns parlaient de ce qu'ils feraient se week-end et les autres pestaient contre ce sale professeur-de-mes-deux-qui-ne-pense-même-pas-qu'ils-avaient-autre-chose-ce-week-end.

Malgré tout, une jeune fille de 16 ans sortait tout doucement de la salle de classe. Un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Le regard ailleurs.

Doucement elle rangeait ses affaires

Doucement elle sortit de la classe

Doucement elle sortit de l'établissement...enfin bref vous avez comprit quoi !!! Elle fait tout doucement.

Dl en arrivant en courant : Siria, Siria attend moi ! ! ! ! !

Siria en marchant toujours doucement (eh oui on change pas la nature comme ça), son sac a dos sur l'épaule droite : Calme-toi Dielle et explique moi ce que tu veux, dit-elle en souriant (oulala on dirait trowa)

Dl en reprenant son souffle : Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? ? ? ? Parce que t'as dû entendre parler de cette nouvelle boite qui vient d'ouvrir ? ? ? ?

Siria en regardant devant elle : Oui ! Mais ou veux tu en venir ? ? ?

Dl en souriant : Bas je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller toutes les deux.

Siria en soupirant : Pas en ce moment Dielle. J'ai pas la tête a ça.

Dl en se mettant devant siria : Siria je sais que tu passe une période difficile, que tu as besoin d'être seule, mais en aucun cas je ne te laisserais te morfondre quand tout le monde s'amuse.

Siria en la poussant pour avancer : Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir et je sais qu'il y sera avec sa grognasse.

Dl en la suivant : et après ? ? ? ? Tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de t'amuser à cause de lui ? ? ? [en voyant le regard de siria] Si ? ? ? ? Enfin siria

Siria en baisant la tête : Je n'ai pas envie dielle excuse-moi mais je préférerais encore regarder Gundam wing ce week-end.

Dl : Non, non pas de ça ! ! ! C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! ! ! Quand tu déprime tu te mattes Gundam wing !

Siria : Dielle ! ! ! ! [en soufflant] Tu ne me lâcheras pas t'en que j'aurai pas dit oui j'imagine ? ? ?

Dl en souriant : T'imagine bien.

Siria en regardant devant elle avant de répondre 5 minutes plus tard : Bon d'accord je viens mais quand je décide de rentrer, je rentre avec ou sans toi. T'es prévenu.

Dl en la prenant par le bras : Mais oui aller vient faut se trouver de quoi se mettre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Samedi soir chez siria »

Mère en fessant la cuisine : Tu sors ce soir ? ? ?

Siria en mettant la table : Hn

Mère soufflant: Tu pourrais faire un effort et parler normalement.

Siria : Mais je parle normalement mam' [en regardant sa montre] Whouaaaaaaaaaa faudrait peut être que j'aille me préparer sinon Dielle va me tuer [cour jusqu'à sa chambre]

Mère en bougeant la tête de gauche a droite : Pfff

Mais qu'es que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? ? ? J'ai rien de convenable pour aller en boite................jupe ??? Mini jupe ??? Débardeur ??? Pantalon très près du corps ??? Chemisier ??? Manche courte, manche longue ???? 'Tain je sais vraiment pas quoi mettre !!!« Tigneeeeeeeeeeeeee » (1)Quel sons débile sérieux. Tient c'est Dielle......Salut Dielle. Moi ironique ??? Jamais, je n'oserai pas.Demoness : é tu fais koi ??? Pk t encore connecter ???

Siria Black : je te ferai remarquer ke toi aussi t connecter !!! ;-)

Demoness : normal tu répond pas au tel, n'y a mes texto alors je me suis connecter pour voir si je pouvais te joindre et comme par hasard t sur le net.

Siria black : c normal mon portable es mort......je l'ai fait tomber dans les WC :-(

Demoness : merde alors......bon enfin bref t'a pas oublier kon va en boite se soir, même je devrais dire maintenant

Siria black : je sais pfff mais je sais pas koi mettre :'(

Demoness : kelke chose de sexe mais pas trop voyant non

Siria black : t maligne toi. Croit moi que j'y avait penser mais le prob c ke je ne sais pas koi choisir

Demoness : pfff :-( enfin m'en fiche tu te débrouille komme tu ve mais il fo que tu sois prête pour......15 minute, le temps que j'arrive koi

Demoness vient de se déconnecter à 23h15

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh m'énerve. Elle ne sait pas quoi mettre ??? Et mon pied dans le cu elle le veut ??? Non mais j'te jure, elle est la première à savoir comment s'habiller dans ce genre de fête et là, il a fallut que ce trou du cu la plaque pour une poufiasse pour qu'elle démoralise. Mais putain elle va se réveiller merde ??? Bon d'accord je veux bien qu'il est était son premier copain, son premier amour......mais merde ce n'est pas une raison de plonger dans l'obscurité de la dépression.Allez je frappe et si elle est encore en pyjama version Quatre Raberba Winner, un pot de nutella dans les mains version Duo Maxwell, assis a son ordinateur version Heero Yui, a faire une tête d'enterrement version Wufei Chang, et a répondre par signe de tête version Trowa Barton...............JE LA TUE !!!!!Siria en ouvrant : Oui ???? Ah Dielle c'est toi !!! Bas rentre reste pas devant la porte. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ??? Euh pourquoi t'a la bouche ouverte ???? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ???

Dl en reprenant ses esprits : Euh bas je m'attendais plutôt a ce que tu.......

Siria en souriant : ......soit encore devant l'ordi, en pyjama, a manger du nutella ??? Je me trompe ????

Dl : Euh bas ouais.......euh...siria ça te va bien tout ça.

Siria en tournant autour d'elle-même : Ah oui tu trouve ???? J'ai eu du mal a trouver se que je voulais mettre mais dés que je suis tomber dessus bas ça a fait tilt dans ma tête.......tu sais comme les ampoules qui s'allume au dessus de la tête des personnages de dessins animé !!!!!!

Siria était habiller d'un jean trouer a divers endroit et moulant a la perfection ses fessier. Aux 2 genoux, sous la fesse droite, sur la hanche gauche. Une ceinture ornée de diamants qui était plutôt là plus par décoration que pour tenir le pantalon.  
Pour le haut, siria avait opté pour un chemisier à longue manche serrer a partir de l'épaule jusqu'aux poigner mais ample arriver au main. Le chemisier lui donnait un décolletée plongeant, tellement plongeant que les mecs risquaient d'en perdre un œil si ils avaient le malheur de le regarder. Son cou était orné de sa fausse lame de rasoir et son bijou en forme de clé que lui avait offerte dl a son 10 eme anniversaire. Elle n'avait pas mit de maquillage. Non !!! Pour elle cela serait trop vulgaire. De toute façon Siria ne miser jamais sur son physique, sachant que de toute façon cela ne servirais a rien.Dl : Euh oui je vois.......bon nous devrions peut être y aller non ???

Siria en ouvrant la porte : T'a raison. Après toi.........au faite toi aussi ça te va bien

Dl en rougissant : Merci

Quand a Dielle, elle avait opté pour une jupe mi longue, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Elle était de couleur noire avec une fente, sur le coter droit, s'arrêtant en dessous des fessiers. Le tout était décorer d'une ceinture rose clair avec des ailes d'anges dessiner dessus.

Elle avait mit, pour dessiner ses courbes avantageuses, un débardeur bleu cobalt (ahh quelle belle couleur :-)) qui donnait un décolletée avantageux mais pas trop et surtout pas autant que celui que siria. Son cou était orné d'un bijou représentant un ange en cristal, offert par siria à son 12 eme anniversaire.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

L'ambiance, dans la boite, était a son comble. Les couples dansaient sur la piste quand il y avait des slows, les meilleurs amis dansaient comme des gogols et cela pour toute la nuit et les célibataires se déhanché sexuellement pour paraître.......enfin plutôt essayer, quand on compte le nombre de célibataires qui viennent seul en boite mais qui repartent......bas seul quoi, y'a de quoi se poser des questions Non ????

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'arriva (superman ??? Batman ??? Catwoman ???......ok j'arrête) dielle et siria très détendu.........enfin plutôt dielle parce qu'elle savait que ce soir serai un soir qui fera prendre un très grand tournant dans sa vie. Elle le sentait, ce soir était le soir qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps (elle peut pas savoir combien elle a raison lol).

Siria, elle, sentait que ce soir elle aurait du rester devant son ordi ou dans son lit devant la télé, parce qu'elle sentait que quelque chose de mal allait lui arriver. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Dl en prenant siria par le bras : Euh tu viens au bar on ira sur la piste plus tard ok ? ? ?

Siria en lui fessant lâcher prise : Bas non j'ai envie de danser maintenant et non de boi.......

Siria ne pu terminer sa phrase......devant elle se trouver son ex avec sa nouvelle copine.Dl en lui tirant le bras : Aller vient au bar

Siria en la suivant : Dis moi pourquoi je tombe que sur des con ? ? ?

Dl en s'assaillant : Euh...bas...je sais pas. En même temps c'est ton tout premier copain alors je ne peux pas vraiment dire

Siria en soupirant : Ouais t'a raison. T'a vu ça, j'ai 16 ans et je n'ai eu qu'un petit ami alors que toute les autres en a déjà eu plusieurs.

Dl : Tu sais le mieux ce n'est pas d'avoir eu 1 000 petits amis mais plutôt d'en avoir 1 ou 2 mais avec qui c'était intense !

Siria dépasser : Euh.......ouais si tu le dit [en se levant joyeusement] Tient j'ai envie de chanter !

Dl en se tournant vers elle : Quoi ? ? ? ? ? ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Une musique s'éleva doucement dans la boite pour remplacer la techno qui avait prit de rage les danseurs et sur la scène, une jeune fille, le regard ailleurs, s'avança a petit pas, le micro serrer dans sa main.

**« Ahora que no te tengo**,

**_ Maintenant que je ne t'ai plus_** (la jeune fille balade son regard dans le public)

**Hago del recuerdo el aire que respiro mi unico sustento, **

**_ Je me repasse les souvenirs, L'air que je respire, Mon unique nourriture _** (la main sur le cœur)

**El agua que me baña por fuera y por dentro**,

_** L'eau dans laquelle je me baigne, A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur **_

**Mi noche y mi día hago del recuerdo, **

**_ Ma nuit et mon jour, Je me repasse les souvenirs _** (le regard triste, elle baisse les yeux)

**Ahora que me despierto del sudor y viento **

**_ Maintenant que je me réveille,_** (elle relève les yeux avec la dureté de la réalité dans le regard)  
**_Entre la sueur et le vent _**

**Baile del silencio al compas del tiempo **

**_ Je danse dans le silence_**, (doucement, elle se mit a se déhancher sans lâcher le public du regard)  
**_Quelque chose de plus dans le temps _**

**Y escribo en mi vida corazones sin dueño. **

_** Et j'écris dans ma vie, Des coeurs sans douleur » **_

Tout le monde écouter la chanson avec admiration...La chanson avait avec une connotation douloureuse...comme si la jeune fille la vivait en ce moment même.

« Pff !!! Encore une de tes créations hein Siria ??? L'as tu écrit a cause de lui ??? »**« Por que me faltas tu**,

**_ Parce-que tu me manques _** (se déplace jusqu'au DJ tout en lui lançant un regard apeurer)

**Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma echo en falta esos brazos que siempre me abrazan**

**_ Ce sont des mots tatoués dans mon âme,_** (se déhanche sensuellement en faisant descendre un doigt sur elle, tout cela sans lâcher le regard du DJ)

**_J'ai besoin de ces bras,_** (attrape le bras du DJ et le met sur sa taille de façon a se qu'il la sert contre lui)

**_Qui me serrent toujours _**(se serre encore plus contre lui)

**Como espinas de fuego que me queman y abrazan**.

**_ Comme des épines de feu, qui me brûlent et me serrent _** (se déhanche contre lui)

**Porque me faltas tu **

_** Parce que tu me manques » **_

Dielle la regarder faire son show, stupéfiée. Jamais elle n'aurai cru que siria aurai pu faire ça...devant plein de monde surtout.

Dans la salle tout le monde avait l'air de vraiment apprécier le spectacle...exciter même. Dielle se demander même si c'était la chanson ou la chorégraphie qui exister les mecs...ou même siria. Sur ment la chorée ou siria mais pas la chanson...elle n'avait rien d'existant...elle était même plutôt triste.

**« Y me faltas sobre todo tu boca cerca de mi boca,**

**_ Et tu me manques surtout ta bouche près de ma bouche, _** (frôle les lèvres du DJ des siennes)

**Como arena y agua,**

**_ Comme le sable et l'eau _** (prend la bouteille d'eau auprès du DJ et lui renverse quelque goutte sur la tête)

**Como mar y espuma,**

**_ Comme la mer et l'écume _** (ouvre la bouteille avec un sourire charmeur et lui renverse son contenue sur la tête)

**Como las palabras y los sentimientos,**

**_ Comme les mots et les sentiments _** (se retire des bras du DJ et regarde le public avec toujours le regard triste)

**Como cielo y luna,**

_** Comme le ciel et la lune **_

**Como agua y escarcha,**

**_ Comme l'eau et le givre _** (se met a frissonner)

**Como el firmamento que parece eterno,**

**_ Comme le firmament qui paraît éternel _** ( baisse la tête)

**Como el sol que araña todo en el desierto,**

_** Comme le soleil qui griffe tout dans le désert **_

**Como nuestra sombra que va donde kiero,**

**_ Comme notre ombre qui va où je veux _** (relève la tête et sourit d'un air charmeur)

**Como tu aliento que solo es recuerdo**

**_ Comme ton souffle qui es un souvenir _** (arrête de sourire...regard lointain) »

Siria s'avança jusqu'au bord de la scène...scène qui avait d'ailleurs accueillie bon nombre d'artiste ( mais bon on s'en fout lol) pour s'asseoir et replia ses jambes sur elle-même pour les serrer de ses bras.

**« Ahora que no te tengo,**

**_ Maintenant que je ne t'ai plus _** (se balance d'avant en arrière)

**Hago del lamento mi tiempo**

_** Je me lamente mon temps **_

**Y mi sitio mi unico alimento**

_** Et ma place mon unique aliment **_

**Algo que me calma todos los deseos**

**_ Quelque chose qui me calme tous les désirs » _** (balaya le public de sa mais gauche tout en tenant le micro de l'autre)

Pendant que siria se relever, dans le public un seul regard remplie de remords ne la regarder pas chanter. Les autres était tous concentrés et captiver pas cette jeune chanteuse remplie de talent mais tout aussi bien d'amertume.« Je suis désoler siria, je ne pensait pas que tu était aussi triste a cause de cette histoire...et moi qui t'es forcée a venir ici avec la malchance de revoir celui qui a fait naître ces paroles. J'suis vraiment irrécupérable. »

**« Lagrima caricia hago del recuerdo,**

**_ Une larme, une caresse, je me repasse les souvenirs _** ( se met contre un mur et se laisse clisser doucement tout en lançant au public un regard mélancolique)

**Ahora que me despierto clavada en el miedo**

_** Maintenant que je me réveille, plantée dans la peur **_

**Veo cada mañana un arco iris negro**

**_ Je vois chaque matin un arc-en-ciel noir _** (regarde vers le plafond comme dans l'espoir d'en voir le ciel)

**Y cierro los ojos y al menos te veo.**

**_ Et je ferme mes yeux et au moins je te vois » _** ( ferme les yeux et réuni ses jambes contre elle)

La musique se termina sur ces paroles. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement apparut dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter siria et sourire dielle.

Doucement, très doucement et sans vraiment y croire, siria se leva pour avancer vers le bord de la piste. Elle se croyait dans un rêve. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'une de ses chansons serai applaudie...elle devait bien l'avouer, c'était quand même grâce a son ex que cette chanson était né et qu'elle était applaudi aujourd'hui...enfin cette nuit. Mouais...enfin ce n'est pas que grâce a lui non plus.

Des murmures s'élever dans la salle au moment où elle descendit de l'estrade. Des murmures qui mettaient siria mal à l'aise...avaient-ils vraiment aimé la chanson ??? Où avaient-ils applaudis plus par politesse qu'autre chose ????

Dl en souriant : t'a fait sensation dit donc

Siria en regardant tout le monde : euh...bas...je sais pas

Dl en sautant sur sa chaise : non mais attend ta pas entendu les applaudissement ???

Siria en buvant son verre : bas oui mais...je pense qu'ils ont tous applaudis plus par politesses, si tu vois se que je veux dire !!!

Dl en perdant son sourire : tu sais quoi siria ??? Ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi c'est ta manière de toujours descendre ton travail ou même toi-même.

Siria en posant sa tête sur sa main gauche : c'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas confiance en moi alors en mon travail t'imagine

Dl en soufflant : j'abandonne...j'arriverai jamais a te faire prendre confiance en toi

DJ en s'asseyant près de siria : Euh...salut

Siria en tournant vers lui : Ah salut...euh tu veut quoi ???

DJ en souriant : Tu sais tu chante et danse très bien

Siria en se retournant vers Dielle : ah bas merci au revoir

DJ en posant sa main sur l'épaule de siria : Non attend...euh t'es libre demain ???

Siria surprise : Euh...quoi ??? Attend j'aimerai pas te faire de fausse idée mais en aucun cas je ne voudrai...euh comment dire...d'un petit ami

DJ en tournant la tête : Oh !! Pourtant tout a l'heure sur scène tu...tu...enfin...

Dl en essayant de sortir siria de là : Elle fait tout le temps ça

Siria la regarda mi-surprise mi-furieuse de ce qu'elle avait dit.Dl en se rattrapant : Enfin je veut dire en dansant hahaha

DJ pas convaincu : Hn ! (Ah non un autre heero, oscourrrrrrrrr) en faisant un sourire charmeur a siria Enfin si t'en cherche un je suis tout oui, dit-il en retournant a sa platine

Siria en le regardant partir : Mais dans quel merde je me suis fourré ??? en se tournant vers dl Au faite merci de me faire a moitié passer pour une pute

Dl en souriant gênée : Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...tu le sait bien

Siria en se levant : Pourtant c'est ce que tu a laissé penser

Dl en la suivant : Eh tu va ou ????

Siria sans se retourner : Je m'en vais...je te l'ai dit que je partirai quand je voudrais

Dl en se mettant a coter d'elle : Mais enfin !!! [siria la regarde méchamment] bon d'accord on rentre

Dans le fond de la salle, le DJ fit signe a quelqu'un de prendre sa place et sortit lui aussi mais par la porte de derrière.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Non mais qu'es qui ma prit de chanter cette chanson ???? Et qu'es qui lui a prit à ce gros porc de DJ de croit que ma danse avec lui était une invitation a coucher ???? ( Heero -- : parce que ça y ressemblait tient. Moi : Grr) Connard !!!!!!!

Oh et Dielle qui arrête pas de sourire...mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à sourire comme ça ????

Siria : Euh dl ??? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ???

Dl en continuant de sourire : Comme quoi ???

Siria en s'arrêtant : Comme une idiote, baka

Dl en ne perdant pas son sourire : Oh parce que je sens que quelque chose de trop bien va se passer pour nous deux madame heero yui en féminin

Siria mi-énerver mi-amuser : Je ne suis pas heero en féminin...et puis pourquoi tu crois qu'il va nous arriver quelque de b....

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car elle se fit plaquer au mur par une ombre dont elle ne distingué pas la personne.

Aie mais il aurait pu faire attention en me collant contre le mur...attendez plaquer contre le mur ??? Une main sur ma bouche !!! Une autre sur ma cuisse entrain de monter doucement !!! Oh mon dieu j'suis entrain de me faire agresser....dl ou et tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ????

... : chuttt ne bouge plus...laisse moi m'occuper de toi...tu aimeras...je te promet d'être douxNonnnnnnnn dl !!!!!! Mais ou es tu.........je ne veut pas perdre ma virginité dans une ruelle a cause d'un gros perver......attendez mais cette vois je croit la connaître...mais a qui est t-elle ???... : arrête de gigoter...tu me tape sur les nerfs [ passe sa main sous le jean et caresse mes fesses] hmmmm [me lèche le lobe de l'oreille] tu m'a l'air très bonne, trop même...j'ai hâte de te prendre...désoler j'aurai pu être plus romantique si tu m'en avait laisser la chance tout a l'heure.Oh mon dieu !!! Je risque de me faire violer contre un mur...c'est sur qu'il y a plus romantique...enfin qui a dit qu'un viol était romantique ??? Eurk mon dieu rien que sentir ses main sur moi c'est dégoûtant mais en plus maintenant il me caresse les fesse sous mon jean...c'est simplement beurk. Ahhhhhh mais en plus il me fait mal se con......oh non lui a sa l'air de l'exister....... : hmmmm tu sens mon excitation ???? [se frotte contre elle] tu sais quoi ??? Tu l'avait déjà attiser pendant la chanson mais toi tu t'en foutait...la je vais prendre ce que j'ai envie [passe sa main sur ma poitrine] je vais t'enlever ce sale tee-shirt trop encombrantNon j'ai pas envie de voir ça...je vais fermer les yeux et attendre que quelqu'un veux bien venir me sauver...j'suis qu'une lâche...je ne suis même pas capable de me sauver toute seule et a cause de ma lâcheté, je risque de me faire violer la toute seule comme une malpropre...pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir un héro nommé heero moi aussi ??? Pourquoi y'a que les princesses du genre relena qui en a le droit ????

Euh pourquoi il se passe rien là ???? Bon aller on ouvre les yeux et on regard...par terre ??? Mon agresseur et par terre, assommer visiblement. Peut être que le bon Dieu a entendu m'a prière et ma fait venir heero ou peu être Duo pour me sauver ????

Dl en me prenant dans ses bras : Siria ça va ???

Ah bas non c'est dl...je me disait aussi que c'était impossible...Dieu existe pas, maintenant j'en suis sur...ou peut être que oui puisque dl a réussi a me sauver...enfin bref dommage.

Siria en sautant dans les bras de dl : Oui ça va...oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur [se met a pleurer]

Dl en lui caressant le dos : Chut c'est fini [en voyant le mec se relevé] Euh on ferai mieux de courir...j'ai pas frapper assez fort

Siria en regardant le mec bouger : Euh oui d'accord

Dielle et Siria se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'elles le purent...malheureusement cela n'était pas assez suffisant...le mec arrivait de plus en plus à les rattraper. Arriver a un cul de sac, Dielle et Siria se pensaient perdues...pourtant au moment où tout semblait cuit, ou le mec s'approchait doucement d'elles, une forme de spirale noir s'éleva près d'elles.

Dl en regardant la forme : Euh siria c'est quoi ça ???

Siria en regardant le mec approcher : Euh ...bas un mec pourquoi ???

Dl : Mais non pas ce con......ça, dit-elle en la tournant près de la spirale

Siria en regardant bouche bée : Euh.......un trou noir !!!

Dl 5 minutes plus tard : Bon on saute dedans

Siria en la retenant : Mais t'es pas folle ???

Dl en se tournant vers elle : Tu préfères peu être te faire violer ???

Siria paniquer : Bah non mais je veux pas non plus sauter dans un trou noir......on va même pas savoir ou cela va nous amener

Dl en s'avançant : Bah on verra bien [en l'attrapant par le bras] Aller viens, dit-elle en sautant.

Siria en regardant le mec et le trou noir tour à tour : Euh...bon...bas j'ai pas le choix

Et à son tour elle sauta dans le trou noir, avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse.

A suivre


	2. Ou somme nous ?

Auteur : Siria black 666

Email : 

Couple : nada (pour l'instant)

&&& = changement de lieu ou de personnage

Entre ( ) = mes commentaire

Entre [ ] = se que fait un personnage ou meme lui-même quand un autre personnge parle

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Ou somme nous ???**_

Mmmmm...mal a la tête......et puis qui a eu la bonne idée de me mettre du sable chaud dans mon lit ??? Attendez...connections des neurones...déjà faut que j'ouvre mes yeux...ah non mauvaise idée...c'est pas bon le soleil dans la gueule de si bon matin. Putain j'ai du prendre une sacré cuite, me rappelle plus de rien. Bon aller encore un essais...euh...c'est qui ce gamin ???

Siria en se levant en criant : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gamin en criant : Maman, maman !!! La dame est réveillée

Dl en sursautant : Hein ??? Qu'est ce qu' il y a ??? Y'a pas le feu j'espère, dit-elle les yeux a moitié fermer

Gamin en tâtant Dielle de son petit doigt : Eh madame a votre place je bougerait. Un crabe est entrain de s'approcher de vous madame.

Dl en criant comme une dératée : UN CRABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. OU ÇA ????????? IL EST SUR MOI ?????????? Oinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn il ma pincé j'en suis sur.

Siria en se pliant en deux : Ahahahah tu devrais voir ta tête Dielle !

Femme sévère : Mais enfin ce n'est pas la peine de crier mademoiselle, ce n'est qu'un crabe !

Dl en colère : Qu'un crabe ??? QU'UN CRABE ???? Non mais elle en a des belles cette vieille habiller à la Lady Une !!!! Oh et puis toi siria arrête de te marrer comme une baleine...saleté !!!!!

Siria morte de rire : Je...Je...Peux pas......hahaha haha

Femme en souriant tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux : Vous croyiez ??? Je ressemble à Lady Une ??? Oh mais quelle chance...Lady Une est tellement belle

Dl en grimaçant : Mouais chacun ses goûts quoi [en se tournant vers siria] Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait boire toi pour qu'on se retrouve à dormir à la plage ???

Siria : Mais rien pourtant...sinon j'aurais pas bu et donc je me serais pas retrouver sur cette place [songeuse]

Oh mais oui la spirale...enfin le trou noir

Siria en s'approchant de dl : Euh dl je croit qu'on est dans la merde [murmure]

Dl en faisant pareil : Pourquoi ???

Siria : « trou noir » ça te dit quelque chose ???

Dl apeurer : Merde !!!!! [en se tournant vers la femme] Euh...madame on est où la ????

Gamin en faisant un château de sable : Bah sur la place quel question lol...aller Wing faut aller libérer Deathscythe yatta !!!

Femme vexée des derniers propos de dl : Bas au japon bien sûr !

Siria surprise : JAPON !!!! Mais nous on vient de France c'est pas possible !

Dl en calmant siria : Et en quel année s'il vous plait ????

Femme agacée : 197 après colonisation bien sur, dit-elle tout en pestant contre les jeunes et l'alcool

Dl en se tournant vers siria : Tu penses à ce que je pense ???

Siria en croisant ses bras : Qu'on est dans la grosse merde jusqu'au cou ????

Dl en sautillant : MAIS NON...qu'on va pouvoir voir les pilotes de GUNDAM bien sûr !

Gamin calmement : Maman dit que les pilotes...bah faut pas les déranger.

Siria en regardant le gamin : Euh...t'es fan d'eux ???

Gamin en la regardant les yeux brillant : Bah oui comme tout les enfant de mon âge...moi je veut être comme Heero...y'a mon meilleur copain bah lui il veut être comme Duo...mais le meilleur c'est Heero, ça mon copain il ve pas comprendre

Siria en souriant : Mais ils sont tout les deux les meilleurs...

Dl en la tirant par le bras : Euh oui oui c'est bien votre conversation mais tu vois moi je veux les voir...alors j'suis vraiment désoler d'arrêter ta conversation fort peut intéressante mais là faut y aller [en plein rêve] regard en plus on est sur la place où Relena à rencontrer pour la première fois Heero...lalalala dire que cette plage à vu naître l'amour entre le soldat parfait et la princesse...ahh ça fait rêver !

Siria en tirant une tronche de 100 mètre : C'est à faire vomir oui !

Dl en ne l'écoutant pas : Je me vois bien là...sur cette plage...avec mon Tro-chan. Il me prendrais dans ses bras...m'enlacerais avec amour et tendresse...et m'embrasserais aussi romantiquement que Mathias et Lucile quand il a gagné le concour de rock (Lucile amour et rock'n'roll), avec pour seul témoin le soleil couchant et la mer bleue. Ahhhhhhh !!!!!

Siria en la sortant de son rêve : Tu devrais écrire un roman dégoulinant d'amour pour adolescente remplie de bouton et en manque de tendresse.

Dl en souriant : J'y penserai...si Trowa et près de moi cela pourrait m'aider...après chaque soir, quand j'aurais fini d'écrire un bout de mon roman, ça donnera tellement d'idée à Trowa, qu'il me prendra sauvagement dans ses bras et on passera des nuits torrides.

Siria en la prenant par le bras pour sortir de la plage : Ouais c'est plus un roman d'amour mais un plutôt un roman x [en regardant autour d'elle] bon on va où madame Barton ?

Dl en souriant : Ahhh j'adore entendre ça...redit le please !!! [en voyant le regard de siria] Bon d'accord...bah je sais pas moi on...on a qu'a aller chez la police préventive...ils doivent bien avoir des renseignements non ???

Siria en marchant : Parce que tu crois qu'ils nous les donneront peut être ???

Dl en regardant par terre : On peut toujours essayer c'est pas interdit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Chez la police préventive »

Lady une sur un ait sévère : Rapport monsieur Ying

Monsieur Ying : Les trafiquants ont réussis a s'enfuir malgré le fait qu'on leur ai tirer dessus, donc nous n'avons rien pu leur soutirer...[en voyant l'ai très aimable de Lady Une] Mais nous avons la drogue !

Lady Une très, très énervée : Mais que voulez vous que j'en fasse de cette fichue drogue ??? Ces trafiquants peuvent très bien s'en procurer sans problème...ce qui nous faut c'est les TRAFIQUANTS au poste...mais surtout VIVANT pour leur soutirer les informations qu'on a besoin......Chang Wufei !!! Po Sally !!! DANS MON BUREAU ET TOUT DE SUITE [claque la porte de son bureau très en colère]

« Dans le bureau de Wufei et Sally »

Mec : Oulala ça va chauffer pour vous

Mec 2 : C'est clair vu comment elle est en colère

Sally en souriant : on a l'habitude ;-)

Wufei sur un ton très aimable : Sally !!!

Sally en soufflant : C'est bon j'arrive...Wufei faudrait que t'apprennes a devenir plus aimable.

Wufei en ouvrant la porte : Mais je suis aimable onna [soupir de sally et murmure : ouais j'en suis pas convaincu !] Madame Une, dit-il en baissant la tête légèrement pour la saluer

Lady Une : Monsieur Chang, Mademoiselle Po...vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait appeler ??? [hochement de tête] bon c'est très simple...ce monsieur Ying est vraiment un incapable. Je ne veut plus qu'il soit a la tête de l'affaire des trafiquants de drogue...monsieur Chang je vous laisse choisir celui qui le remplacera.

Wufei en s'inclinant : Oui chef

Lady Une en souriant : Enfin bref...je ne vous ait pas appeler seulement pour cela...j'ai appris, qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, qu'un nouveau groupe de résistant qui soutenaient la fondation Barton, avait prévu de reconstruire des MS. De plus des importations de Gundamium ont été détectés sur la colonie X-22777 (fans incollables sur Gundam wing, ne chercher pas cette colonie n'existe pas...seulement pour les besoins de cette fic)

Sally : Donc une équipe devra s'y rendre ???

Lady Une : C'est ce que j'avait penser mais un imprévu important a tout changer...le Gundamium n'est plus sur cette colonie...il a était récemment importer sur un bateau de luxe. Je veux qu'une équipe s'y rende...Sally vous serez en tête de cette équipe et donc de cette mission...je me fout de savoir de comment vous vous y prendrez mais je veut qu'il n'y ai plus aucune trace du gundamium et que les résistants soit arrêter. Vous pouvez disposer !

_« ... : Mais enfin on pourrait au moins avoir des renseignement !!!!_

... _: Dielle c'est pas grave, nous les trouveront sans les infos ._

... _: Mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne les trouvera pas sans ces fichus infos !_

... _: Mais enfin mademoiselle calmez vous sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler mon supérieur !_

... _: Oui c'est ça appeler votre supérieur...peut être que, lui me renseignera._

... _: Dielle aller vient »_

Lady Une en sortant de son bureau : Mais quel est ce raffut ????

J'en ai marre de marcher...oinnnnnnnnnnnn j'ai mal au pied. A Siria ça lui fait rien puisqu'elle a l'habitude...enfin elle a plutôt l'habitude de courir. En faite peut être que ça l'énerve aussi de marcher mais elle ne montre jamais ses sentiments...seulement quand elle chante. 5 ans que je la connaît et jamais elle ne m'a montrer ses sentiments...même pour l'autre trou du cul. [regarde siria marcher en regardant droit devant elle] Siria est une énigme pour moi...une énigme qui j'espère un jour, quelqu'un arrivera à déchiffrer.

Vous, vous demanderez comment on a fait pour être amie j'imagine ??? Moi l'impulsive et elle le calme incarner...enfin quand elle veut bien sur. C'est facile...comme on dit les contraire s'attirent...bah avec Siria c'était complètement ça. Siria ma toujours intriguée, j'ai été attirer par ce coter calme mais pourtant impulsive qu'elle adoptait...qu'elle adopte toujours même. Très vite on est devenu amie...alors le pourquoi du comment...bah j'en sais pas trop...je crois que cela ne s'explique pas.

........................

..................

...........

......

...

Ah nous voila enfin arriver a la police préventive.

Dl en se penchant sur le bureau de la secrétaire : Euh...bonjour madame...euh voila mon amie et moi aimerions savoir ou habite les pilotes de Gundam.

Siria en me tapotant doucement sur l'épaule : T'aurais pu lui demander avec plus de tact.

Dl en lui souriant : Mais j'ai demander avec tact [a la secrétaire] Alors ???

Secrétaire avec un sourire mauvais : Vous n'ête pas les premières ni les dernières qui me demande leur adresse et ma réponse est toujours la même..................... (Suspense, suspense de merde)...............Non.

Dl en crispant ses main sur le bureau : Mais c'est une question de mort.

Secrétaire en retournant a ses occupations : Cela aussi on me la déjà sortit...bien essayer mesdemoiselles...maintenant veuillez sortir.

Dl : Mais enfin on pourrai au moins avoir des renseignements !!!!

Siria : Dielle ce n'est pas grave, nous les trouveront sans les infos.

Dl : Mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne les trouvera pas sans ces fichus infos !

Secrétaire : Mais enfin mademoiselle calmez vous sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler mon supérieur !

Dl : Oui c'est ça appeler votre supérieur...peut être que, lui me renseignera

Siria : Dielle aller vient !

Lady Une : Mais quel est ce raffut ???

Oh my god !!! 'Tain c'est vrai qu'elle est plus belle qu'en manga !

Siria intimidée (c'est vrai quoi elle est intimidante) : Euh...rien. Nous étions sur le point de nous en aller.

Dl en la retenant : Non [a Lady Une] Nous cherchons les pilotes de gundam.

...en sortant du bureau : Et que leur voulez-vous ???

Kami-sama !!! Par allah !!! My god !!! Mais c'est un putain de dieu...encore plus que dans le manga, ça y'a pas de doute. Oulala mais vous avez vu ses muscles ??? J'ai envie de les croquer...j'imagine déjà ceux de Trowa, qui est bien plus muscler que Wufei. Oh non !! En faite vaut mieux même pas que j'imagine...j'suis sur que je rougis comme un collégienne amoureuse là...la honte !!!

...en sortant du bureau : Et que leur voulez-vous ???

Les violer...hein ?? Quoi...non, non oubliez ça. Putain mais il est à violer ce mec...mon dieu mais regarder moi ces pectoraux...mon dieu mais ça devrez être interdit d'être aussi sexe.

Wufei en regardant les deux filles sans réaction : Je vous ait poser une question

Dl en se réveillant de ses pensées toute sauf catholique : Euh...oui ??? [en bavant sur le torse de Wufei] Ah euh...siria qu'es qu'on leur veut, m'en rappelle plus [voyant que siria ne réagissait pas, lui donne un coup dans les cotes] Siria !!!

Siria en bavant sur wufei : Hein ??? Euh je sais plus non plus.

Lady une en souriant : Je vois [_hein qu'es-ce qu'elle voit ??? Qu'es-ce qu'elle voit ???]_ monsieur Chang veuillez retourner à votre bureau et me trouver un autre homme pour s'occuper des trafiquants [au filles] Vous deux veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau...Je vous donnerai ce que vous demander, dit-elle sur un clin d'œil

Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lady Une en ouvrant la porte du bureau : Maintenant j'espère que vous serez aptes à répondre à mes questions...asseyez vous, dit-elle en montrant les chaises d'une main

Siria en s'asseyant : Euh oui...merci. Euh que voulez vous dire par « répondre à mes questions » ??? Vous allez quand même pas nous torturer comme quand vous étiez avec OZ????

Dl en lui foutant un coup pied : Siria !!!!

Lady Une amusée : Cela serait une bonne idée [en voyant le regard apeuré des filles] Mais je n'ai jamais aimer les manières d'OZ. Par contre il y aurait bien une torture...mais elle vous ferez plutôt perdre la parole hi, hi, hi

Siria en se levant : J'en étais sur [en tirant sur Dielle] Vient faut s'en aller.

Dl en la retenant : Mais enfin Siria, écoute jusqu'au bout [à Lady Une] Que voulez vous dire par là ????

Lady Une en souriant : Oh mais rien [en s'asseyant] bon commençons...alors la question de base qui êtes vous et d'où venez vous ???

Siria en souriant innocemment : Cela en fait deux là.

Dl : Moi c'est Dielle et elle c'est Siria. Nous venons de France.

Siria en regardant dl : Ouais...enfin pour être précise, on vient plutôt d'un autre monde...d'un autre monde mais bien de la France...enfin on est françaises mais pas des françaises de ce monde...enfin...

« Mon dieu elle doit me prendre pour une idiote »

Dl en posant sa main sur l'épaule de siria : Tu t'enfonces ma pauvre [en portant son regard sur Lady Une] Excusez ma camarade mais sa langue a tendance a s'embrouillée quand elle est nerveuse.

Lady une en souriant : Mais il n'y a pas de quoi être nerveuse...bon enfin bref, si j'ai bien compris vous venez d'un autre monde es-ce bien ça ???

Dl en petit ange: Oui madame une

Lady une songeuse : Mais comment cela es-ce arriver ????...attendez vous m'avez dit que vous venez d'un autre monde [hochement de tête] Mais alors comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez les pilotes de Gundam et qui plus ait pourquoi voulez vous les rencontraient ????

Siria en regardant dl et lady une tour a tour : Bah euh...dl ????

Dl en lui lançant un regard noir a la Heero Yui : Madame Une...il faut que vous sachiez que dans notre monde vous, et tout ceux qui ont participer a la guerre......enfin vous êtes connue, surtout les pilotes de gundam...

Siria :...Ouais mais attention vous êtes connus mais grâce à un dessinateur japonais...euh je sais plus son nom...qui vous a tous dessiner sur un manga...bref quoi. Pour nous tous, votre monde et tous ceux qui y vivent...bas c'est qu'un manga !

Lady une en se grattant le menton : Je vois...Mais alors comment avec vous pu venir dans notre monde ????

Dl en souriant timidement : Cela peut paraître impossible mais pourtant c'est vrai. On...on...siria raconte toi !!!

Siria en la regardant : Mais pourquoi moi ????

Dl : Parce que toi t'as pas peur de te rendre ridicule

Siria indignée : Quoi ????

Lady une en coupant la dispute : Racontez la moi cette histoire...ne tournez pas autour du pot

Siria lança un regard noir à Dielle

Dl en levant les mains au ciel : Bon d'accord...je vais le dire. En faite pour faire clair, on est arriver dans votre monde grâce a un trou noir [regard bizarre de lady une] je vous l'avez dit que c'était incroyable mais c'est vrai (Moi : incroyable mais vrai...2 filles sont arriver dans le monde des pilotes de gundam et cela GRACE a un......TROU NOIR. Et oui mesdames et messieurs, un événement INCROYABLE mais VRAI. Heero un flingue sur ma tempe : arrête tes conneries et continue ton torchon. Moi : bon d'accord j'arrête...désoler c'était trop tentant)

Lady une : Hn...je vous croit n'ayez crainte [en se levant d'un bon] Bon puisque vous éte venu ici dans l'espoir d'avoir les adresse des pilotes, vous allez les avoirs...

Dl en sautant le poing en l'air : Ouaissssssssssssssssssss

Lady une en souriant : Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à eux...bon ça va pas être facile de tous les trouver, parce qu'ils sont tous au quatre coin des colonies et de la terre...cela risque de nous prendre beaucoup de temps pour tous les réunirent...et encore plus pour retrouver trowa. C'est le seul dont on n'a pas d'adresse fixe.

Dl en souriant : On prendra le temps qu'il nous faudra [en se tournant vers siria] T'as vu ça ??? Je vais voir Tro [en regardant Lady une sourire] enfin ON va voir les pilotes...j'ai hâte...oh oui j'ai hâte, dit-elle en souriant timidement.

Siria en croisant ses bras : Ouais c'est trop cool

Lady une en s'approchant de son visiophone : Je vais contacter le pilotes qui est plus près de d'ici, avec Wufei bien sur...tiens en parlant de wufei, vous venez le voir et a ce que MOI j'ai pu voir...vous n'avez pas l'air indifférente à lui...hmm cela risque d'être intéressant [a siria] est-ce moi ou vous n'êtes pas contente de bientôt les voir ????

Siria sans réfléchir à ses paroles : Non bien sûr que je suis heureuse de pouvoir les rencontrer mais je trouves que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il risque d'y avoir des jalousies à cause des affections qui risque de prendre forme [en voyant le regard de Dielle et Lady une sur elle avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles] POUR DIELLE LES AFFECTIONS. Elle...elle risque de crée des jalousies dans leur groupes hahaha [rire gêner]

Dl en rigolant : Bien sur [en se tournant vers lady une] Qui est ce pilote madame ???

Lady une : Mademoiselle !

Dl et Siria : Agru ????

Lady une : Appelez moi mademoiselle...je n'ai pas la chance d'être encore mariée [au visiophone] Ah bonjour mademoiselle relena

Siria à Dielle : [murmure] Ah non pas elle !

Dl rigole doucement, la main devant sa bouche

_« Relena toute sourire : Ah bonjours madame Une [Lady une soupire]Que me vaux l'honneur de votre appel ???? »_

Lady une : J'aimerai savoir si Heero est toujours au royaume de sank.

_« Relena avec un sourire éclatant : Bien sûr [Siria avec dégoût : Comme si c'était évident] Que lui voulez vous ??? »_

Lady une en regardant les filles : J'ai dans mon bureau deux jeunes filles qui souhaitent rencontrer les 5 pilotes [en voyant que Relena voulait répliquer] JE leurs ai donner ma permission mademoiselle Relena

_« Relena en perdant son sourire : Je n'ai donc pas le choix [en retrouvant son sourire] Je vais prévenir Heero de votre arriver »_

Lady une : merci mademoiselle Relena...euh pouvez vous préparer 2 chambres ???? Les jeunes filles auraient besoin d'un endroit où dormir...à cause d'un...d'un petit problème. Et aussi prévenir l'arriver de Wufei à Heero.

_« Relena le sourire crispé : Bien sur cela sera fait...Pagan s'occupera des chambres...euh quand compter vous arriver ??? »_

Lady une en souriant : Demain au plus tard

_« Relena : on vous attendra...au revoir madame Une, dit-elle avant de raccrocher »_

Lady une en éteignant le visiophone : Tout est régler...comme vous avez pu l'entendre vous allez rencontrer Heero Yui. Nous partirons demain matin en voiture, jusqu'au royaume de sank.

Siria en regardant ses doigts : Mais...où allons nous dormir ???

Lady une : Je vais demander à Wufei de vous trouver un hôtel...payer a nos frais bien sur :-)

A suivre


	3. rencontre avec les fameux pilotes de gun...

Auteur : siria black 666

Email : 

Couple : R1 1 ?

Entre ( ) mes commentaire

Entre « » pensait des persos

Entre [ ] se que font les persos quand d'autre parlent ou même ce que fait un perso quand lui-même parle

Mimi-angel : et voila la suite :-) merci pour ta rewieux ça ma fait plaisir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Rencontre avec les fameux pilotes de Gundam **_

Whoua j'ai bien dormit...c'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passée...personne pour me réveiller...tient c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas réveiller en me gueulant dessus comme un putois ?????

.........................

..................

............

......

Eh mais j'suis pas chez moi !!!!!! Sinon Dielle ne serait pas dans ma chambre.

Moi en m'approchant du lit de Dielle : Eh Dielle !!!! Réveille-toi. [chuchote]

Dl en me tournant le dos : Mmmmmmmmm......Non.

Moi en la prenant par les épaules : Mais Dielle !!! [la secoue]

Dl en me poussant en arrière : Encore...dodo.

Moi en me relevant : D'accord tu veux pas te lever ???? Tu va voir [s'approche d'elle et lui murmure à l'oreille] Dielle ??? [Mmm] C'est trowa !!! [Tro-chan ??? Mmm oh OUI mon Tro-chan] Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant...je ne répond plus de rien [Oh oui ne répond plus de rien...vient mon Tro-tro]

Pfff mais elle va se réveiller oui ou merde !!!!!! Ah je sais !!!

Moi en lui criant dans les oreilles : DIELLE TROWA EST ENTRAIN DE FAIRE UN STRIP TEASE !!!

Dl en se réveillant en sursaut sans oublier de repousser siria : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????????????????? Où ça ???????????? [en regardant Siria par terre] Euh tu fait quoi par terre ?????

Siria en se relevant : Tu vois pas ???? Je fais du tricot [en voyant l'air larguer de Dielle] C'est toi qui m'a foutu par terre baka !

Dl en faisant la tête : Oh c'est bon...Je viens de me réveiller et toi tu me traite d'idiote. [changeant complètement de conversation] Au faite il est où Trowa ???? [grand sourire]

Siria en s'asseyant sur son lit : Je sais pas...Pas là en tout cas.

Dl en sortant de son lit : Mais...pourtant...

Siria en devinant ses pensées : Fallait bien que j'invente quelque chose...T'avais pas l'air de vouloir te réveiller.

Dl : Et pourquoi tu voulais me réveiller à [regard l'heure] 8h30 [minute de flottement] 8H30 ???? MAIS ÇA VA PAS DANS TA TETE ???????? C'EST BIEN TROP TOT POUR MOI !

Siria en faisant des petits yeux chibis : Bah j'arrivais plus à dormir...et puis je voulais aussi te demander quelque chose.

Dl en se calmant : Bon...et c'est quoi ???

Siria en souriant : On est où la ???? Pourquoi j'suis pas dans ma chambre ??? Et pourquoi toi t'es dans la même chambre que moi ????

Dl en passant sa main sur son visage : Tu as oublier ????? MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!!!

Siria en se bouchant les oreilles : Bah c'est pas la peine de gueuler...j'suis près de toi.

Dl : T'as raison [en regardant Siria dans les yeux] On est dans le monde des pilotes de Gundam...tu te rappelles ???

Siria en se laissant tomber sur son lit : Oui m'en rappelle...Pfff je croyait que c'était un rêve.

Dl en posant sa main sur son front : T'es malade ou quoi ???? Je te dit qu'on va rencontrer les pilotes et toi tu voulais que se soit un rêve !!!!! Mais tu n'es pas contente de bientôt voir ton Dudu ????

Siria songeuse : Hn......bien sur mais...

Dl en allant dans la salle de bain : Y'a pas de "mais".

Siria en parlant plus fort pour qu'elle entende : Mais tu penses que les préventers vont tout faire pour trouver un moyen pour qu'on rentre chez nous ????

Dl en criant : Et alors ???? On est pas encore arriver à ce moment donc...PROFITONS EN.

Siria pas très convaincue : Mouais..

Dl en sortant de la salle de bain, une brosse à dents dans la bouche : Mais ché chénial...plienche de fiches réveraiche d'êche a notche plache.

Siria en se relevant : Hn...c'est vrai...ça se tient

Dl en enlevant la brosse à dents de sa bouche : Bien sur que ça se tient [ton rêveur] les pilotes de Gundam rien que pour nous...à pouvoir en faire ce qu'on veux [petit sourire perver] Oh oui tout ce qu'on veut.

Siria en secouant la tête : Ouais jusqu'à que la police arrive à nous faire repartir chez nous.

Dl en arrêtant de sourire : On t'a déjà dit que t'était très forte pour casser les rêves !!!!

Pfff Dielle se voile la face. Elle sait très bien que j'ai raison...Alors pourquoi s'attacher à des garçons qu'on ne reverra pas de retour chez nous ????

Mais elle a raison d'un côté...puisqu'on est la, vaut mieux en profiter. C'est vrai que je suis presser de rencontrer Duo ou même Heero...Enfin non, tous les 5. Hi, hi, hi, hi......hmm hmm.

Dl en la sortant de ses pensées : La salle de bain est libre...t'as pas oublier qu'on devait voir Heero aujourd'hui ?

Siria en attrapant ses affaires : Non, non [en regardant ses affaires d'hier ] Eh mais nous allons pas nous habiller comme ça ? ? ? ?

Dl : Bah on a pas le choix...c'est tout ce qu'on a.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« 5 minutes plus tard »

Wufei en entrant dans la chambre : Vous êtes prêtes onna ? ? ? ?

Siria en souriant : Oui Wuffy-nou

Dl en s'avançant près de lui : Pas trop choqué de la chanson d'hier ? ? ? ?

Wufei se mit automatiquement à rougir

Dl en rigolant : Visiblement il a pas encore oublier [en regardant siria] franchement t'y est pas aller de main morte hier avec ce pauvre Wufei...Je croyais qu'il allait nous faire une crise cardiaque sur le champs, dit-elle en se tordant de rire aussitôt suivie de Siria.

Wufei vexé : Arrêtez onna !

« Flash Back »

Lady une en entrant dans la chambre : Et voici votre chambre les filles...Ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est tout ce qu'on a à vous donner

Siria en regardant la chambre : ça c'est sur que c'est pas grand chose.

Dl en lui foutant un coup dans les cotes : Tais toi [à Lady une] C'est parfait...pour une nuit

Lady une en souriant : Oui [a dl] Vous avez la bonté de Quatre Raberba Winner mademoiselle.

Dl en souriant, la bouche en cœur : Oh merci ! ! !

Wufei en grognant : Qu'es qui faut pas entendre

Siria en s'approchant de lui : Oulala mais qu'es qu'il a le petit chinois coincé ? ? ? ? ? [pose sa main sur son torse] T'a besoin de quelqu'un pour te décoincé et être plus aimable avec ma copine ? ? ? ? Où n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Wufei en la repoussant : Non mais ça va pas ! [légers cris de jeune pucelle]

Lady une en souriant légèrement : Voyons monsieur Chang...vous pouvez très bien vous laisser aller...Ces jeunes filles sont plutôt une bénédiction pour vous...Ainsi que pour les 4 autres pilotes bien sûr.

Wufei indigné : Mais enfin chef...vous n'y penser pas...

"**I got life, mother**

**_ J'ai de la vie, mère » _**(caresse son ventre en regardant Wufei dans les yeux)

Dl surprise : Mais tu fait quoi Siria???

Siria en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche: Chut [petit sourire]

**  
"I got laughs, sister**

**_ J'ai des rires, sœur _** (passe doucement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure)

**  
I got headaches and toothaches**

_** J'ai des maux de tête et de dents **_

**  
And bad times too**

_** Et des mauvais moments aussi **_

**  
Like you**

**  
_ Comme toi »_** (en posant son doigt sur le torse de Wufei)

Dielle et Lady une regardaient Siria évoluer dans sa chanson, le sourire aux lèvres. Stupéfaite au début de cette situation...elles comprirent vite que c'était pour le faire payer à Wufei. Dielle savait que Siria utilisait ce moyen de communication pour se faire entendre ou faire payer quelqu'un. Chacun sa manière.

**  
"I got my hair, I got my head, I got my brains,**

** J'ai mes cheveux, **_(prend la main de Wufei et la pose sur ses cheveux)_** j'ai ma tête, **_(pose les main de Wufei sur son visage) _** j'ai mon cerveau, **_(pose les main de Wufei dans ses cheveux)_**  
****  
I got my ears, I got my eyes, I got my nose, I got my mouth,**

** J'ai mes oreilles, **_(pose les mains de Wufei sur ses oreilles_**) j'ai mes yeux, **_(pose les mains de Wufei sur ses yeux)_** j'ai mon nez, **_(pose les mais de Wufei sur son nez)_** j'ai ma bouche, **_(frôle ses lèvres des mains de Wufei)_

**  
I got my teeth, I got my tongue, I got my chin, I got my neck, I got my tits, I got my heart, I got my soul, I got my back**

** J'ai mes dents, **_(lui souri)_** j'ai ma langue, **_(lui tire la langue)_** j'ai mon menton, **_(frôle son menton des mains de Wufei) _**j'ai mon cou, **_(caresse son cou avec la main droite de Wufei)_** j'ai ma poitrine, **_(fait clisser son doigt sur sa poitrine tout en lançant un regard qui veut tout dire a Wufei)_** j'ai mon cœur, (**_pose la main de Wufei sous son sein droite de sorte a ce qu'il entende son cœur battent) _** j'ai mon âme, j'ai mon dos **_(se colle à Wufei tout en posant les mains de Wufei dans son dos_

**  
I got my arms, I got my hands, I got my fingers, got my legs, I got my feet, I got my toes, I got my liver, got my blood  
  
J'ai mes bras, **_(caresse doucement son bras avec la main gauche de Wufei)_** j'ai mes mains, **_(pose ses mains sur le visage plus que rouge de Wufei)_** j'ai mes doigts, **_(caresse de ses doigt, la bouche de Wufei)_** j'ai mes jambes, **_(toujours en étant coller a Wufei, remonte tranquillement sa jambe droite jusqu'au hanches de Wufei)_** j'ai mes pieds, j'ai mes orteils, j'ai mon foie, j'ai mon sang » **_(pose la main de Wufei sous sa cuisse de sorte a se qu'il lui tienne sa jambe contre lui) _

« Mais...mais qu'es qu'elle fait ??? Oh mon dieu mais cela est indécent. Cela ne m'étonne pas quand on voit la manière qu'elles s'habille toutes les 2.........KAMI-SAMA !!!! Je suis entrain de réagir. Faite qu'elle s'en rend pas compte »

Siria lui souri gentiment avant de reprendre de plus belle le refrain.

« Saleté d'onna...GRRRRRRRRRRR ça la fait sourire............INJUSTICE »

**  
  
"I got life, mother**

** J'ai de la vie, mere **_(se frotte doucement a Wufei en dansant) _

**  
I got laughs, sister**

** J'ai des rires, soeur **_(s'accroupie en dansant et wufei suivit en rythme, prenant un peut plus de confiance) _

**  
I got freedom, brother**

**  
J'ai de la liberté, frère **_(porte son visage près du visage de wufei)_

**  
I got good times, good time man**

**  
Et j'ai des bons moments, bons moments, mon vieux **_(chuchote dans son oreille avant de le repousser contre la porte qui c'était, on ne sait comment, fermer)_

**I got crazy ways, daughter**

** J'ai des manières folles, fille **_(sourit à Lady une et Dielle)_

**  
I got million-dollar charm, cousin**

** J'ai un charme d'un million de dollars, cousin **_ (regard Wufei en sortant lentement un bout de sa langue)_

**  
I got headaches and toothaches**

** J'ai des maux de tête et de dents **

**  
And bad times too**

** Et des mauvais moments aussi **

**  
Like you...**

** Comme toi **_(montre Dielle du doigt) _**  
  
**

Siria s'arrêta de chanter quand elle croisa le regard perdu de Wufei, encore appuyer contre la porte.

Siria écroulée de rire : Hahaha, hahaha tu devrais voir ta tête Wufei Chang !

Wufei en se relevant vraiment très vexé : Cela vous arrive souvent d'allumer tout ceux que vous rencontrez ???? [ Siria rigole de plus en plus fort] Saleté d'onna !

Dl en souriant : Non seulement tout ce qui bouge de sexe masculin.

Siria s'arrêta automatiquement de rigoler.

Siria en lui lançant un tel regard noir qu'Heero Yui en pâlirai de jalousie : Garde tes blagues douteuse pour toi Dielle.

Lady une en souriant légèrement : Après cette démonstration vocale de Miss Siria, je penses que nous devrions nous en aller [va près de Wufei] Monsieur Chang je crois qu'une bonne douche froide ne vous fera que du bien [bref sourire appréciateur de Siria, couleur blush de la part de Wufei] le rouge est une couleur qui vous va très bien monsieur Chang Wufei [en se tournant vers les filles] Veuillez passer une bonne nuit, demain nous partons vers 9h...sur ce...

Elle sortit de la chambre suivit aussitôt de Wufei, sans oublier le regard noir disant « Tu me le PAYERA sale ONNA » et d'un petit sourire innocent de Siria.

« Fin du flash »

Siria en sortant de la pièce : Allez sans rancune vieux [petite tape sur l'épaule de Wufei]

Lady une : Nous devons y aller maintenant...miss Siria est déjà installée dans la voiture...on vous attend.

Dl en sortant en courant : OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ON VA VOIR HEERO !!!! ON VA VOIR HEERO !!! [chantonne] Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu [saute dans la décapotable]

Siria en regardant devant elle : Calme toi dielle...avec ton cul tu va niquer la voiture.

Dl vexé : Qu'es qu'il a mon cul ???? [en souriant] Attend tu me demandes de me calmer alors que, j'en suis sûr qu'a l'intérieur de toi ça bourdonne !!!!! [en lui pinçant les cotes] Aller avoue !!!! Avoue, dit-elle en souriant.

Siria en souriant très très légèrement : Peut être, mais au moins je sais canaliser mes émotions.

Dl en s'enfonçant dans le siège : Pfff tu les canalises de trop je dirais...Tu te rends compte que tout le monde, qui ne te connaît pas comme moi je te connaît bien sûr, pense que tu n'a pas de sentiments, ni de cœur d'ailleurs.

Siria en se tournant vers elle : Je le sais Dielle [sourire triste] mais tu sais je me fiche un peu de ce que peuvent dire les autres à mon sujet...J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps.

Dl en la regardant : Oh...[en lui souriant] Allez avoue moi...qu'es que ça te fait de savoir que dans quelque instant tu pourra voir Heero ????

Siria en souriant : Drôle mais aussi...

Lady une en la coupant : Allons y maintenant.

Dl : drôle et quoi encore ? ? ?

Siria en se tournant vers la fenêtre : non oublie

« la revoilà refermer dans sa coquille pfff »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Au royaume de Sank »

Relena assise à son bureau : Pagan !!! Les chambres sont-elles prêtes ?

Pagan en se tenant tout droit : Oui princesse Relena. Cela à été fait selon vos désirs...Les deux chambres on étés aménager très loin de celle de monsieur Heero.

Relena : Bien merci Pagan...Oh Pagan, les préparatifs sont-ils aussi préparés ???

Pagan toujours aussi droit : Oui princesse relena...Il ne nous reste que quelque formalitées à faire mais le mariage pourra se faire en temps prévu.

Relena en souriant : Bien merci [en le voyant s'en aller] Oh Pagan !!! Faites appeler Heero.

Pagan en sortant : Oui princesse relena

..................

............

......

...

« 5 minutes plus tard »

Heero en entrant dans le bureau : Tu m'as demander Relena ??

Relena en se levant de sa chaise : Ah Heero enfin te voila...Tu n'a pas oublier que des filles devaient venir aujourd'hui.

Heero en acquiescant : Hn !

Relena en s'approchant de lui : Je ne sais pourquoi, mais ces jeunes filles veulent te rencontrer...Enfin rencontrer tout les pilotes de gundam...moi à t'a place je serai sur mes gardes.

Heero en soulevant un sourcil : Je ne vois pas ce que des filles pourraient me faire Relena [léger amusement dans sa voix]

Relena en se grattant le (museau...ah non oups) menton : Je suis inquiète...j'ai comme la net impression que leur venu changera quelque chose...Mais quoi je l'ignore.

Heero : ... (Trad : Ah !!!) [sur un ton je-m'en-foutisme grave]

Relena avec un regard de chien battu : Enfin Heero tu pourrais répondre quand même.

Heero en la regardant bizarrement : Répondre à quoi relena ??? Je ne vois pas de question dans la dernière phrase qui est sortit de ta (monstrueuse) bouche.

« Duo en serai sur le cul en me voyant sortir une aussi longue phrase »

Relena légèrement vexée : Mais enfin Heero...là n'est pas la question [soupir] enfin bref tu n'as pas oublier le mariage ???? Non bien sûr que non, il est impossible que t'oublies...J'ai pensé que puisque Wufei arrivera en même temps que ces filles, il pourrait t'aider pour choisir ton costume [en voyant Heero ouvrir la bouche] Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier Heero...Mon bon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Heero : ... (Trad. : Mais qu'es que tu racontes ???)

Relena en regardant sa montre : Oh mais c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais t'a vu l'heure [regarde Heero dans les yeux] J'ai encore plein de boulot malheureusement...J'aurais aimer passer du temps avec toi [petit sourire triste]

Heero en lui souriant d'un petit sourire timide : Ce n'est que partie remise.

Relena en souriant : Tu as raison...enfin Lady une et Wufei arrive bientôt...tu ne sera pas seul trop longtemps.

Heero : Hn

Relena attrapa Heero par le cou et se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres. Légèrement tendu au début, Heero commença à répondre au baiser sans pour autant ouvrir ses lèvres. Au bout d'un long combat avec sa conscience, Heero décida de la prendre par la taille (Relena hein ??? Pas sa conscience lol) et de commencer à répondre au baiser pleinement, laissant la langue de Relena (BEURKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser) caresser la sienne. (Ouinnnnnnnnnn cette scène est surment la plus dure que je n'ai jamais pu écrite depuis que j'écris des fics)

Ils venaient de passer une étape de plus dans leur relation. Jamais avant Heero n'avait laisser ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Mais il se disait qu'il était temps de passer une étape.

Heero ne se sentait pas vraiment attirer sexuellement par relena, mais il était sur que cela arriverait tôt au tard...de toute façon il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Relena était la seule qui l'acceptait malgré son passé de soldat. Aucune autre filles ne l'approchait...faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de sortir...et puis maintenant tout le monde devait savoir qu'il était avec Relena...alors à moins de la quitter...Jamais aucune fille n'oserait l'approcher.

Au bout de 5 minutes (whoua putain 5 minutes...bah ils ont pas peur de mourir de manque d'air) Relena s'éloigna d'Heero pour se réinstaller à son bureau pendant qu'Heero sortait de la pièce sous l'œil plus qu'appréciateur de Relena sur le fessier d'Heero.

« Et tout cela est à moi » pensa Relena.

Derrière la porte Heero se questionnait. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucune attirance de ce genre pour Relena ??? C'est vrai elle était tout de même mignonne (faut se l'avouer) malgré ses affaires roses très très moches et de très mauvais goût. Mais jamais il ne c'était sentir réagir à son contact...et pourtant des contactes, il y en avait. Relena ne perdait aucun instant pour se coller a lui.

Elle ne manquait aucun moment à le regarder quand il sortait de la douche, à lui mater l'arrière train...Mais jamais lui ne c'était surpris à la regarder comme cela. Il trouvait cela pas normal vis-à-vis de Relena.

Et puis quelle était cette histoire de mariage ???? Qui devait se marier ??? D'accord il ne sortait pas souvent...pas qu'il ne voulait ou n'aimer pas sortir...non loin de là...Mais il avait vraiment trop de boulot pour se le permettre. Mais bon, même en ne sortant pas, il aurait pu savoir qui se mariait. Et pourquoi Wufei pourrait l'aider à choisir son costume ??? Wufei allait se marier ??? Où peut être un autres de ses camarades ??? Pourtant cela ne tenait pas debout...ils l'auraient prévenu. A moins qu'ils pensaient qu'il était au courant !!!

Tut, tut, tut

Enfin il y réfléchirait plus tard ou demanderai à Wufei...Oui c'est ça il demanderait à Wufei, après tout, lui, devait bien le savoir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dl : C'est quand qu'on arrive ? ? ? ?

Lady une : Bientôt.

5 minutes plus tard.

Dl : Dis Wuffy-nou tu peux mettre la radio ? ? ? ? [gros sourire]

Wufei en regardant droit devant lui : Non onna.

Dl : Mais...

Siria en regardant par la fenêtre : Laisse tomber Dielle...il a pas encore digéré le coup d'hier.

5 minutes plus tard

Dl en se tortillant sur son siège : C'est quand qu'on arrive ? ? ? ?

Wufei plus qu'énerver : Mais tu va te la fermer oui ? ? ? ? Ça fait plus de 20 minutes que tu demande ça ! ! ! ! T'en a pas marre ? ? ?

Dl en se tortillant de plus en plus : Ouais, mais là j'ai vraiment trop envie d'aller au toilette...ça fait mal à la vessie tu sais.

Wufei en rougissant de ses propos : Alors souffre en silence.

Siria en se tournant vers Wufei : Surveille ton langage Wufei Chang...parle à Dielle plus gentiment...Elle ne ta rien fait que je sache ! ! !

Wufei en regardant Siria dans les yeux : Ne me dit pas que depuis tout à l'heure elle ne t'énerve pas...Je l'ai vu dans ta manière de regarder par la fenêtre. Tu ne le montre pas mais tu t'empêchais de la frapper.

Siria en lui rendant son regard : Empêcher est bien le mot juste...empêcher mais pas exécuter [en souriant] et puis depuis quand m'observes tu ? ? ?

Wufei en rougissant : Là n'est pas la question [se retourne vers la route]

Lady une en arrêtant la voiture : On est arriver les enfants [en se tournant vers les filles] Au faite vous avez quel âge jeunes filles ? ? ?

Dl en retrouvant son sourire : 16 ans mais bientôt 17 ans dans quelque mois.

Siria en ouvrant la porte : Je viens d'avoir mes 16 ans.

Lady une : Vous avez donc le même âge vous deux et les pilotes...enfin vous Siria êtes plus jeune de 2 ans puisqu'ils ont tous 18 ans à part Trowa qui a déjà 19 ans [en regardant Dielle dans les yeux] Votre prochain anniversaire est pour quand ? ? ?

Dl en comptant sur ses doigts : 1 mois pour être plus juste.

Lady une en souriant : Mais cela est génial...si dans un mois vous ête encore là, nous pourrions fêter votre anniversaire miss Dielle.

Wufei ironique : Bah bien sur...Et puis quoi encore ? ? ?

Siria en souriant : Mais qu'est ce que t'as petit Wufei depuis qu'on s'est rencontrer ? ? ? ? ? Tais tu enfoncer ton katana dans le cul pendant un entraînement pour être tellement de mauvaise humeur ? ? ? ? Veut tu que je te l'enlève ? ? ? ? [Petit sourire perver]

Wufei en lui souriant : J'ai peut que cela ne soit pas à ta hauteur.

Siria en s'approchant félinement : En douterais tu ? ? ? ? Ou dit tu cela seulement parce que j'ai 2 deux moins que toi ? ? ? ?

Wufei : Je serais bien tenter pour la deuxième solution mais je préfère dire les 2.

Siria en souriant : Jouerais tu avec moi ? ? ? ?

Wufei en souriant ironiquement : Je n'oserai pas onna.

Lady une : Bon cela est très bien mais nous devrions entrer maintenant [klaxonne]

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tout le monde était assis dans le salon royal, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux...sans parler. Personne ne bougeait...à part Siria et Dielle, qui se sentaient affreusement mal à l'aise à cause des regards, que leurs jetaient, Heero et Relena.

Auprès de Siria, Wufei regardait la pièce tranquillement, en buvant son thé et Lady une, à coté de Dielle, parlait avec Relena des évènements prochains, en politique.

Siria en se penchant vers Wufei : Tu peux pas couper le silence please [murmure]

Wufei en souriant ironiquement : Débrouille toi toute seule onna [regard noir de Siria]

Dl en coupant le silence : Hmm [tout le monde la regarde] On pourrait parler ??? Parce que la c'est un peut soulant comme silence.

Relena indigné : Voyons jeune fille...ce n'est pas une façon de parler !

Siria en regardant Relena : T'a quel âge ????

Lady une en voyant le visage rouge de Relena : Siria...faut que tu la vouvoies.

Siria en souriant : Oh mais désoler ma reine...Quel âge avez-vous ???? Enfin si cela ne vous offusque pas.

Relena en prenant la main d'Heero : j'ai 18 ans

Dl tout bas : Et toute ses dents.

Siria en rigolant doucement : 18 ans ???? Votre manière de parler me donne plutôt l'impression que vous avez 40 ans.

Dielle se plie en deux de rire, Wufei sourit ironiquement en avançant doucement sa main vers Siria, Lady une regarde Relena qui commençait à manquer d'air et Heero s'accorda un petit sourire en direction de Siria avant de se reprendre très vite et de tapoter le dos de Relena.

« Oulalalalala il m'a sourit !!! Il m'a sourit !!!!!! Bon d'accord pas longtemps mais il m'a quand même sourit. Quel putain de sourire n'empêche. »

Relena en se levant d'un bond : Lady une !!!! Je ne tolerais pas un autre affront de ce genre.

Lady une en se levant : Ne vous inquiétez pas...Je m'en chargerais personnellement si cela recommence [lance un regard noir à Siria]

Siria en se levant elle aussi : Pour ma défense...Je dirai qu'elle n'avait pas à commencer avec Dielle...là d'où nous venons il n'y a plus de rois n'y de reine depuis un petit moment...enfin en France y'en a pas...alors on sais pas comment faut parler à une reine [sort de la pièce en la claquant]

Lady une : Bon...bah...mademoiselle Relena, pouvez vous montrez sa chambre à cette jeune fille [montre Dielle]

Relena en souriant : Bien sur Pagan va s'en charger, moi j'ai des chose a faire avec Heero.

Dl en souriant : Faites pas trop de bruit [regard étrange de tout le monde] ok laissez tomber...vous êtes pas marrant.

Relena : Bon vient Heero faut qu'on parle !!!!!! [Se retourne] Heero ?????? Mais où est tu HEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J'en ai marre...marre de chez marre. Ça ne fait même pas 3 secondes que je la connais et elle me tape déjà sur les nerfs. Avec ses regards courroucer faisant clairement comprendre qu'ici, elle est la reine.........Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh et j'ai pas aimer la manière qu'elle a de prendre la main d'Heero. Elle croit qu'avec le regard qu'elle me lance ça m'empêchera d'approcher Heero, elle se trompe lourdement............Euh oubliez ça, je vois pas pourquoi j'approcherai Heero d'ailleurs.

Je sens que je vais la frapper un jour...Si ce n'est pas bientôt. Non mais c'est vrai, j'aime pas ces manières de petite fille gâter qui réussi à avoir tout ce qu'elle veut. Et puis de quel droit elle parle à Dielle de la façon dont elle la fait ????? Dielle ne lui a rien fait que je sache !!!!!

Bon c'est vrai j'ai mes tord aussi...Mais j'y peut rien aussi. Après tout c'est elle qui a commencé. S'en prendre à Dielle c'est comme s'en prendre a moi. Dielle donne parfois l'impression d'être forte pourtant c'est bien le contraire. On peut la blesser très facilement.

Elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi et je ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. [tape dans une fleur]

... d'une voix froide : Cette fleur ne t'a rien fait.

Moi en me retournant en sursaut : Heero ???? 'Tain mais ça va pas d'apparaître derrière les gens comme ça !

Heero en s'avançant vers moi : Qui es tu vraiment ??? Je n'arrive pas à croire à votre histoire de trou noir.

Moi en lui tournant le dos : Pourtant tu devras parce que c'est la strict vérité.

Heero froidement : Si vous êtes venu jusqu'ici avec cette histoire à dormir debout pour tuer Relena, sache que je t'en empêcherais.

Moi en rigolant ironiquement : Es tu son petit ami ou son garde du corps ????

Heero : Garde du corp...c'est mon travail de la protéger.

Moi : Un garde du corps qui couche avec sa protégé ???? [Petit sourire] là c'est sur que tu fais très, très bien ton travail.

Heero en fléchissant : Je ne couche pas avec elle [en se reprenant] Ma vie ne t'intéresse pas.

Me en me tournant vers lui : T'a raison, je m'en fiche de ta vie. Qu'elle soit sexuelle ou non [s'apprête à partir]

Heero en me retenant par le bras : Je garde un œil sur toi et ta copine.

Moi en soufflant : Pourquoi ne fais tu pas confiance au gens ???

Heero :...

Moi en me dégageant : En faite t'a plutôt raison de ne pas me faire confiance.

Heero en sortant son flingue : Pourquoi ??? [Arme son gun vers moi]

Moi en m'asseyant sur l'herbe : Je n'est jamais était quelqu'un de confiance...Je fais des coup vache à tout le monde sauf peut être à Dielle. Moi non plus de toute façon j'ai confiance en personne même pas en toi [en levant mes yeux vers lui] Je sais très bien que tu n'oseras pas tirer...me demande pas comment je le sais mais, je le sais c'est tout. Pourtant je ne peut m'empêcher de me poser des questions du style « va-t-il vraiment tirer ou seulement me tenir en joug pour me foutre les jetons » [en rabaissant mes yeux vers l'herbe]

Heero en rangeant son arme : Comment peut tu dire que tu ne fait même pas confiance au gens alors que tu viens toi-même de me dire que tu savait que je tirerai pas [s'assis près de moi]

Siria en jouant avec un brin d'herbe : Peut être l'impression de te connaître à travers les livres de Gundam wing, qui m'ont fait penser que tu ne tirerais pas...En faite j'en avait aucun idée mais je me disait qu'en temps de paix tu n'oserai pas tirer sur quelqu'un présumé innocent, sans avoir de preuve [tournant mon visage vers lui] je me trompe ???

Heero : Hn......Quel est cette histoire de livre sur moi ???

Siria en tripotant le brin d'herbe : Pas que sur toi mais aussi sur tout les autres, en passant par toi et finir par Marie-meiya Barton. Comme on vous l'a raconter, Dielle et moi, dans notre monde vous n'êtes pas réels, vous n'êtes qu'une bande dessinée...un manga en clair. [Petit sourire] D'ailleurs t'es pas mal, habiller en noir à les Men in black avec les lunettes noires assortit, dans le manga Endless waltz [haussement de sourcil d'Heero] enfin Endless Waltz est le nom du manga racontant votre guerre contre Marie-meiya.

Heero : Hn (Trad. : D'accord)

Un silence pesant s'installa entre Heero et Siria. L'une entrain de maltraiter une pauvre brindille et l'autre entrain de se battre intérieurement pour savoir si oui ou non, il relancerai la conversation. Cela n'était pas dans ces habitudes de vouloir faire la conversation à quelqu'un...surtout une conversation sans intérêts et qui ne l'amènerait nulle part.

Pourtant avant qu'il ne puisse relancer la conversation, Siria prit la parole.

Siria nerveusement : Alors entre toi et Relena c'est une affaire qui marche à ce que j'ai pu voir !!!!

Heero en la regardant : Hn (Trad : oui)

Siria en s'allongeant sur l'herbe : Bah c'est cool alors...mais alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore fait ??? Vous avez quand même 18 ans.

Heero en rougissant : Ne ressens rien.

Siria en se relevant : Quoi ???? J'ai pas comprit.

Heero en se forçant a parler : Je ne ressens rien pour elle.

Siria en le regardant dans les yeux : Tu veut dire sexuellement ou amoureusement. ????

Heero en rougissant :......

Siria en souriant : Je vois...c'est donc sexuellement [en regardant sous la ceinture] pourtant tu as bien se qu'il faut là où il faut, dit-elle en rigolant

Heero en rougissant encore plus : ......

Siria en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Heero : Allez ça arrive à tout le monde...faut pas avoir honte. Et puis cela veut surment dire que tu ne te sens pas prêt...Si c'est ça Relena pourra encore attendre, si elle t'aime.

Heero en se reprenant : Et...Et toi ?

Siria surprise : Quoi moi [comprenant] Ahh !!!!! Non moi non plus je ne l'ai pas encore fait, pourtant j'ai bien failli perdre ma virginité dans une ruelle [haussement de sourcil d'Heero] enfin c'est une histoire compliquée...Bon j'en était où moi ??? Ah oui alors donc non je ne l'ai pas encore fait...mais bon j'ai le temps je vient tout juste de prendre mes 16 ans.

Heero :...(trad. : seulement 16 ans ???)

Siria : Tu veux peut être qu'on parle d'autre chose ???? Cela ne doit pas être courant chez vous de parler aussi ouvertement de sexe. Chez nous c'est plus vraiment un sujet tabou...enfin cela dépend de certaine familles. Par exemple moi mes parents ça les gênes pas vraiment que ma sœur et moi on parle de sexe. D'ailleurs un jour, avec ma sœur, on avait fait un cour avec le nutella et une cuillère [petit rire] J'te jure c'était trop tordant. On avait prit la cuillère et on la plonger dans le nutella. Le nutella représenter le sperme, la cuillère...Bah le sexe de l'homme quoi et on devait avaler le nutella dans un temps chrono. Bien sur on a donner ça à faire a des enfants dont les parents se plaignait qu'ils mangeaient trop de chocolat. Pour le coup on les a tous dégoûter mais leurs parents nous ont bien traiter ( DE QUOI ? ONTRAITE TJS DE KELKE CHOSE ) [rigole]

Heero en la regardant fermer les yeux : Tu n'arrêtes pas de parler autant ???

Siria en ouvrant les yeux : Désoler mais quand j'suis lancer j'ai tendance à raconter ma vie.

Heero : Hn

Siria en s'asseyant en face de lui : Toi par contre tu parles pas beaucoup.

Heero : Hn (oui)

Siria en souriant : Tu sais pas où je pourrai me procurer un traducteur d'Heero Yui ???

Heero en souriant légèrement : C'est pas en vente.

Siria : Dommage...Eh mais t'as fait une blague !!!!!! [En souriant] Tu sais que tu devrais sourire plus souvent...t'es trop trognon quand tu souris.

Heero en se relevant le feu au joue : ...

Siria en se levant : Eh tu fait quoi ????

Heero en partant vers le château : Relena...Parler

Siria en le regardant partir : Pfff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Mais qu'es qui m'a prit ???? Je n'aurai jamais du parler avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi Relena. Trahir la seule personne qui m'aime comme j'en ai besoin, la seule personne qui pense à moi avant de penser a elle-même. Relena me la dit elle-même.

« Flash back »

Heero en tenant son flingue : j'ai tué Marie-Maiya [tombe en avant] plus jamais je ne tuerai !

Relena en accourant pour le soutenir : Heero !! [Le colle contre sa poitrine] c'est fini ! Enfin...

« 5 jours plus tard »

Relena assise à son bureau : Je ne voudrais pas te forcer la main Heero ! Je sais que tu as besoin de repos après cette guerre qui vient de se terminer mais...Si tu voulais bien devenir mon garde du corps, j'en serai très heureuse.

Heero le visage neutre : Je suis opérationnel.

Relena en souriant : Je prend donc cela pour un oui [se lève et va vers Heero] Je t'aime Heero...J'ai bien essayer de t'oublier mais malgré moi, je n'ai pas réussi. Je sais très bien que malgré la guerre terminer, tu reste un soldat et que donc les sentiments sont bannis de ton vocabulaire...pourtant...pourtant je veux pouvoir t'offrir un monde d'amour et de paix...loin de la guerre. [Se penche et l'embrasse d'un chaste baiser sur lèvre]

2 semaines plus tard

Heero en entrant dans le bureau : Je peut te parler ??

Relena en travaillant : Bien sur Heero, j'ai toujours du temps pour toi.

Heero en souriant doucement : Je...j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu ma dit il y a 2 semaines et...et je suis prêt pour tenter quelque chose avec toi [petit sourire victorieux de Relena] Je ne sais pas comment on fait quand...quand on est en couple mais j'apprendrais...je ne sais pas encore très bien ce que je ressens pour toi mais...mais...enfin j'ai envie d'essayer.

Relena en se levant : Je respecte ton choix Heero (tu m'étonnes !) je suis très contente que tu y ai réfléchi. Tu sais Heero, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux...je ferais passer ton bonheur avant le mien.

Heero en souriant : Hn [sort de la pièce]

Relena au téléphone : Je vous donne le feu vert......Je me fiche que cela ai pris 2 semaine, faite seulement votre boulot...oui je veut que tout les journaliste soient au courant......je veut qu'on sache qu'Heero yui est à moi hahahahahaha [rire de victoire]

« Fin du flash »

A suivre


	4. Quand tout ce Chamboule

Auteur : Siria Black 666 

Email : 

Couple : Rx1

Rewieux : voila la suite dsl d'avoir pris autant de temps pour la mettre. Le chapitre 5 est déjà en préparation (J'y réfléchie encore)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Quand tout bascule ! ! !**_

9h30 Au grand commercial

Wufei en regardant autour de lui : je n'aime pas venir au grand magasin

Heero : tu crois que moi j'adore en se tournant vers Wufei tu pense quoi des filles ?

Wufei en vérifiant le costume : je les trouve un peux bizarres. Cela ce vois qu'elles ne sont pas de notre monde…celui la !

Heero haussement de sourcil : nani ? ?

Wufei en relevant la tête : ce costume…celui la est le bon

Heero : … (Trad : ah ! ! !) Explique-moi pourquoi je dois porté ce genre de costumes regarde le costume de marier

Wufei ironiquement : t'es vraiment comique en ce moment à la vendeuse on prend celui-ci en reportant son regard vers heero et toi que pense tu des filles ? ? ? ?

Heero : bizarres ferme les yeux mais pas méchantes

Wufei : tu n'as pas l'impression qu'elles te sondent quand elles te regardent ? ?

Heero en s'asseyant : je ne fais pas attention…t'a surment cette impression seulement parce que tu sais qu'elles connaissent tous de nous

Wufei en s'asseyant : hn…peut être. Je trouve siria marrante…enfin dielle est tout aussi marrante, si ce n'est plus mais siria Haussement de sourcils d'heero je sais pas exactement quoi dire mais c'est la seule fille que j'arrive à supporter après la mort de merian

Heero : hn…tu as finit ton dieul ! !

Wufei en souriant : oui…je l'ai fini en détruisant nataku

Heero en regardant le costume : j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je dois porter un costume de jeune marier

Wufei en se levant : euh … ne me dit pas que tu ne le sais pas

Regard noir d'heero

Wufei : attend ne me dit pas que t'a accepté d'essayer des costumes pour un mariage dont tu ne sais même pas de qui c'est ? ? ?

Heero : j'ai pensé que tu me le dirais ! !

Wufei halluciner : mais enfin heero…tout le peuple le sais

Heero avec un regard noir : je n'ai pas tellement le loisir de sortir

Wufei s'en l'écouter : même les journalistes le savent regard encore plus noir heero c'est ton mariage

Heero en sursautant : NANI ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Wufei : bas oui…ton mariage ainsi que celui de relena

Heero en se levant : Mais…c'est pas possible regard bizarre de Wufei je le saurai. Je suis quand même un des concernés

Wufei : bas pourtant c'est vrai

Heero très énerver : ça ne va pas se passé comme ça sort du magasin en courant après s'être changer à la va vite

Wufei en le regardant partir : mais heero ! Pfff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**« Somatises i godets**

**_ Parfois je me demande _**

**Where i've been**

**_ Où j'étais _**

**Who i am, do i fit in ?**

**_ Qui je suis, suis je à ma place ? _**

**Make belivin' is hard alore**

**_ Fantasmer c'est difficile seule _**

**Out here own my own**

**_ Ici, toute seule » _**

"**When i'm down an feelinn' blue**

**_ Quand je déprime et que j'ai le cafard _**

**I close my eyes so i can be with you**

**_ Je ferme mes yeux et je peux être avec toi _**

**Oh baby be strong for me**

**_ Oh, bébé, sois fort pour moi _**

**Baby belong to me**

**_ Bébé, tu m'appartiens _**

**Help me through**

**_ Aides-moi _**

**Help me need you**

**_ Aides-moi j'ai besoin de toi » _**

**« Until the morning sun appears**

**_ Dès le matin, le soleil apparaît _**

**Making kight of all my fears**

**_ Illuminant toutes mes peurs _**

**I dry the tears i've never shown**

**_ Je sèche les larmes que je n'ai jamais montré _**

**Out here own my own**

**_ Ici toute seule » _**

Dielle en se brossant les cheveux : tu ne peux jamais t'empêcher de chantait toi

Siria en souriant : c'est pas ma faute espèce de rabat-joie en souriant tient au lieu de dire des conneries donne-moi une serviette please

Dl en lui tendant la serviette : j'suis pas une rabat-joie

Siria en sortant de la douche : mais oui on va dire ça ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain bon je te laisse prendre ta douche

Dl halluciner : tu va quand même pas sortir avec seulement une serviette sur toi ? ? ?

Siria en souriant : bas oui sort de la salle de bain

Dl en entrant dans la douche : vraiment timbrée

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marchant dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre sa chambre, siria fut étonnée de rencontrer des journalistes installant leurs matériels.

Siria en arrêtant un journaliste : euh…qu'es qui ce passe ???

Journaliste en la matant légèrement : vous ne le savez pas ??? Pourtant c'est un énorme évènement puisque la reine se maris

Siria les yeux ronds : relena ce maris ???? Mais avec qui ???

Journaliste en partant : mais avec monsieur heero yui bien sur

Quoi ???? Alors comme ça heero se maris avec la reine Peacecraft (ou fasse de pigeon, bonbon dégueulasse, rélémoche…c'est facile de lui trouver des surnoms lol) tient en parlant du loup, il pointe le bout de son museau…oulala il a pas l'air ravis.

Siria en courant vers heero : heero !!!! Alors comme ça tu te maris ???

Heero en fusillant du regard les journalistes : visiblement…qu'es que ses journalistes viennent faire ici ??

Siria en regardant les journalistes s'installer : si j'ai bien comprit c'est pour vous interviewés, toi et relena, sur ment au sujet de votre mariage en regardant comment était habillé heero (ce qui veut dire chemise à moitié entrée dans le pantalon, le bouton du jean pas boutonné) tu reviens de la chambre de relena ou quoi ??? Rigole doucement

Heero en soulevant un sourcil : nani ?? En suivant le regard de siria oh…euh…non d'un magasin, dit-il en voulant remettre ses affaires en ordre

Siria en souriant : attend je vais t'aidé

Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille d'heero, pour ensuite entrer doucement la chemise dans le pantalon. Ses mains touchèrent sans faire exprès, la peau bronzée et douce d'heero. Quand elles rencontrèrent cette peau si douce, une sorte d'électricité statique enveloppa la pièce et parcouru heero et siria.

Siria en caressant le bas du dos : je n'aurais pas du faire ça…

Heero en soupirant : oui tu…n'aurais…pas…du

Siria en continuant : …mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêchée

Heero en approchant son visage de celui de siria : il ne faut jamais s'empêché de quoi que se soit

Et au moment ou leurs lèvres allées enfin se rencontrées, un flash les ramena à la dure réalité

Heero en se dégageant : qu'es que c'était ????

Siria en rouvrant les yeux, un peut larguer : de quoi ???

Heero en la regardant durement : ce flash…ne me dit pas que tu ne la pas vu

Siria ironiquement : non désoler quelque chose d'autre me préoccuper MONSIEUR, dit-elle en insistant sur le monsieur

Heero en ignorant sa réponse : une photo…

Siria perdu : quoi ??

Heero regard noir : c'était une photo…un journaliste nous à prit en photo

Siria en soupirant : bas c'est que ça tilt oh…. merde

Heero en voyant comment elle est habillée : ça t'arrive souvent de te promener en serviette dans les couloirs d'un château ????

Siria en souriant : pas dans le couloir d'un château mais dans le couloir de mon appart…oui souvent pourquoi ??? En voyant le regard noir d'heero j'suis désolé heero…je n'aurais pas du faire ça et te laisser te débrouillé seul

Heero en partant sans la regarder : t'a tout à fait raison…t'aurai du me laisser me débrouillé seul…à l'avenir ne t'approche plus de moi

Mais qu'es qui lui prend ??? Bon d'accord on s'est fait prendre en photo dans une position très équivoque, ce qui risque d'être dans la presse mais ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est lui qui c'est avancé pour m'embrasser. Bon d'accord c'est vrai je l'ai un peux chauffé mais pas la peine d'en faire une montagne à boire !!!!

Il ne veut plus que je l'approche ???? T'inquiète pas MONSIEUR HEERO PEACECRAFT YUI je ne t'approcherai plus mais compte pas sur moi pour ne plus te parler…je ne lâche pas comme ça aussi facilement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais qu'es qui ma prit ???? Mais qu'es qui m'a prit ???? Elle n'aurai jamais du venir ici…elle et sa copine…il faut que la police trouve un moyen de les faire repartirent chez elles…elles n'ont pas leurs places ici…dans ce monde.

J'ai failli l'embrasser !!!! J'ai failli faire du mal à relena !!!! En parlant de relena…faut que je m'explique avec elle. J'aimerais bien savoir une bonne fois pour toute quelle est cette histoire de mariage.

Heero en entrant en colère dans le bureau de relena : relena peut tu m'expliqué ?

Relena en regardant le journaliste : heero ne voit tu pas que je suis occupée ?? Regard noir d'heero pfff au journaliste veillait sortir…je vous rappellerais quand vous pourrez revenir

Heero en lançant un regard noir au journaliste : c'est quoi cette histoire ??

Relena : oh les journalistes…ils viennent nous interviewez

Heero : ce n'est pas de ça que je parle mais cette histoire de mariage

Relena : oui notre mariage

Heero en colère : notre mariage ??? NOTRE MARIAGE ????? Mais quel mariage ???? Nous ne sommes pas fiancés que je sache

Relena en commençant à avoir les larmes au yeux : Je…je…voulais te le demander…demain soir…à ton anniversaire…mais puisque que tu le sais…alors joyeux anniversaire.

Heero en perdant son assurance : mon…mon anniversaire ??? Demain soir ??? Mais…mais pourquoi tout le monde le sais alors ???

Relena : je pensais que ta réponse serait positive…alors…j'ai prévenue la presse…mais…mais puisque la réponse est non…je…je vais prévenir…

Alors elle n'a fait cela que pour moi…mon anniversaire. Mais le mariage…c'est trop tôt…trop précipiter. Je ne sais même pas si je voudrais passer se cape avec elle. Vois le visage de relena baiser, des larmes coulants sur ses joues elle pleure ??? Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure.

Pourquoi le visage de siria me hante autant ??? « Suis tes émotions » Oui je vais suivre mes émotions…c'est la seule manière de s'en sortir. J'ai peur mais je vais quand même lui donner ma réponse. Oui c'est décidé.

Heero en souriant timidement : relena relève la tête de relena pourquoi dit tu que ma réponse est non alors que je ne te l'ai pas encore donnée ??

Relena en relevant les yeux sans vraiment vouloir y croire : cela veut dire…

Heero en souriant d'un sourire éclatant : …que je veux bien t'épouser !

Relena en sautant dans ses bras : merci…merci…merci heero l'embrasse je t'aime tellement

Heero : hn

Relena en le regardant : je te jure de te rendre le plus heureux des hommes regarde sa montre désoler mon poussin mais j'ai encore du boulot

Heero en sortant de la pièce : hn (trad. : d'accord) derrière la porte j'espère avoir fait le bon choix vois l'image de siria s'évaporer doucement oui maintenant j'en suis sur

Relena en soupirant : c'était moins une cette fois ci

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dl à un serviteur : euh…excusez moi…auriez vous vu une jeune fille brune, pas très grande mais pas très petite non plus, cheveux fin et légèrement bouclées, des grands yeux verts

Serviteur en souriant : comment est t-elle habillée ???

Dl gêné : en serviette…

Serviteur en rougissant : ah !!! Non désoler sinon je m'en serai souvenu

Dl en repartant : d'accord merci

Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle cherchée siria dans tout le château…tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontrée sur son chemin ne l'avait même pas aperçut 1 seconde. A croire qu'elle avait disparut du château.

Les journalistes venaient de plié bagage après l'interview. D'ailleurs dielle cherchée siria pour lui demandée si elle savait quoi que se soit de cette histoire. Mais pas seulement pour cela. Dielle s'ennuyais. Elle n'avait rien à faire dans ce château…son monde lui manquait même si elle était heureuse de bientôt rencontrés tous les pilotes. Elle se disait que siria était surment dans le même cas. Qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour passer un moment…visiblement non puisqu'elle était introuvable !

… : vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ??

Dielle en se frottant la tête : désoler…je ne faisais pas attention

… D'une voix moqueuse : c'est ce que j'avais remarqué…enfin mon torse

Dielle en relevant la tête : je suis désolée voyant le visage de celui dans lequel elle est entrée oh excuser moi monsieur duo maxwell

Duo en un sourire charmeur : voyant pas de monsieur avec moi jeune fille…n'y de duo maxwell…appelez-moi seulement duo…nous avons pratiquement le même âge.

Dielle en se sentant rougir : euh…oui bien sur duo

Duo en souriant : j'imagine que tu est l'une des 2 filles qui viennent d'arrivées dans notre monde ??

Dielle en baisant le regard : oui c'est…c'est bien ça

Duo en lui remontant visage a l'aide d'un doigt : je ne suis pas déçut la regarde dans les yeux je dois avoué que je m'attendais à pire en lui souriant chaleureusement tu es très mignonne

Dielle en rougissant furieusement : ah…euh…je…vous… Baisse la tête, toute rouge merci

Duo en rigolant : il n'y a pas de raison pour rougir…la vérité ne devrait pas faire rougir…et s'il te plait tu toi moi please

Dielle en essayant de sourire : yes…enfin je veux dire oui

Duo en rigolant chaleureusement : tu peux parlé la langue que tu veux…au faite tu t'appelle comment ?

Dielle : dielle

Duo : et moi duo maxwell sourire enfin cela tu le sais déjà en regardant sa montre bon c'est pas que je m'ennui ma jolie mais sais tu ou est hee-chan…enfin heero. J'ai envie de le félicité pour le mariage…je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il demanderait à la miss sa main…je savais que pendant la guerre il ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais pas au point d'aller jusqu'au mariage… En souriant il a toujours aimé jouer au preux chevalier avec relena…

« Et bla-bla, et bla-bla…mais il ne se tait jamais ? ? ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de mariage ? ? ? Heero aurait demandé relena en mariage ? ? ? Si c'est vrai…bas il est vraiment aveugle le soldat parfait »

Duo : …alalalala comment il m'a fait peur ce jour la, j'te jure En regardant sa montre oh mais ta vu l'heure ? ? ? Ça fait 15 minutes qu'on parle en lui souriant tu ne sais vraiment pas ou je pourrai le trouver ? ? ? Signe négative de la part de dielle c'est pas grave…je vais le chercher…bye

« Qu'on parle ??? Il est sourd ou quoi ??? Il a parlé tout seul comme un con pendant 15 minutes. Je rêve. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je retrouve siria»

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

J'aime bien cette petite. Elle est très mignonne…pas très bavarde mais très mignonne. Si sa copine est dans le même style qu'elle mais en plus bavarde…je la kidnappe et l'épouse…quoi que cette dielle... bon enfin mon vieux maxwell tu n'es pas la pour draguer mais pour voir tes potes…enfin l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Wufei : que fait tu la maxwell ???

Duo en se retournant le sourire au lèvre : wufei moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir depuis 1 ans qu'on s'est pas vu

Wufei sans se laisser démonter : que fait tu la maxwell ??

Duo en faisant la moue : t'a vraiment pas changer wufei !!! En soupirant Enfin c'est ce qui fait ton charme…au faite je pourrais te posé la même question !!! Tu n'habites pas ici que je sache !!!

Wufei regard noir : Maxwell !!!!

Duo : pfff t'es pas marrant wu regard noir de la part du dit wu Bon ta dû entendre parlé de la nouvelle regard perplexe de wufei mais oui le mariage d'heero et relena.

Wufei : cela fait déjà une semaine que je le sais

Duo en souriant : oui bas moi je viens de l'apprendre…enfin bref…je suis venu dans l'espoir de voir heero et de le supplié qu'on enterrent sa vie de jeune homme…et puis je n'allais pas oublié de venir le voir alors que demain il prend ses 19 ans.

Wufei en croisant ses bras sur son torse : ouais cela te ressemble que trop bien…mais n'es tu pas venu aussi pour les filles ??

Duo en penchant sa tête sur le coter, un doigt levé : c'est vrai…je dois avoué que j'y avais pensé…mais revoir mes amis réunis après 1 ans de séparation à était la première idée qui m'est passé par la tête

Wufei en grognant d'agacement : hn

Duo en rigolant : ne te transforme pas en soldat parfait wu…nous ne somme plus en guerre fort heureusement... au faite en parlant de soldat parfait, ou est t-il ??

Wufei le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou : qui ça ?

Duo en haussant les épaules : mais heero bien sur !!!!!

Wufei sur un sourire : sur ment la chambre de relena, le bureau de relena ou dernier recourt sa chambre à lui sur son ordinateur

Duo en souriant : merci vieux mais je vais d'abord essayer sa chambre rigole doucement

Wufei en partant en sens inverse de duo, les mains dans les poches : c'est toi qui vois

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais où est-elle ???? Cela va bientôt faire 1 heure que je la cherche…euh j'suis pas allée voir dans sa chambre. Si elle y ait, je m'étrangle (YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS lol)

Dielle en entrant dans la chambre de siria : Siria !!!! Siria !!!! T'es la ou pas ???

Siria en sortant de la salle de bain : pourquoi tu crie comme ça ???

Dielle essoufflé : je te cherchée partout en relevant la tête tout en souriant tu va pas croire qui j'ai vu en te cherchant

Siria sourire ironique : le pape habillé en sado maso dansant sur du classique

Dielle en souriant à cette idée : non…bien sur que non en s'asseyant sur le lit bon je vais te le dire. J'ai vu…j'ai vu…

Siria en s'asseyant à coter d'elle : bas vas-y accouche

Dielle :… duo maxwell…c'est un vrai dieu en chair et en os

Siria en s'allongeant : pourquoi est t-il ici ??

Dielle en souriant : je sais pas…mais en tout cas il est la…sérieusement j'aurai pensée que tu sauterais au plafond mais tu reste normal pensive au faite qu'es que tu fessais dans la salle de bain ???

Siria en se relevant : tu savais qu'on s'amuser à nous surveillées ???

Dielle : hein ?? Nous surveillées ???

Siria en la tirant par le bras : oui vient voir

Dielle en entrant dans la salle de bain : bas quoi ??? Je vois rien moi !!!

Siria montre un coin : et ça c'est quoi ???

Dans le coin que montrait siria, il y avait une minie caméra…visiblement placée ici pour surveiller la pièce et non pour faire jolie.

Dielle interloquée : mais pourquoi y'a-t-il une caméra ici ???

Siria en croisant ses bras : ils n'y en a pas qu'ici, mais aussi dans la chambre placée de sorte a ce qu'elle filme toute la pièce, dans l'armoire, la petite salle de sport et la mini salle ou est situer le jacousy…je les ai toutes cacher d'une serviette.

Dielle : mais qui aurai pu les placées ??? Relena ??

Siria pensive : ça pourrai être une idée puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air de m'aimer et c'est réciproque…mais elle est trop bête et trop occuper avec son HEERO d'amour pour pouvoir les mètres

Dielle en la regardant : mais qui alors ??? Lady une, wufei et les préventers ???

Siria le regard style grand détective : la aussi ça serai une pro-habiliter puisqu'ils pourraient nous soupçonnées de je ne sais quoi vu notre histoire démentielle…mais la encore ça colle pas. Pourquoi lady une nous aurait proposées d'aller chez la reine pour heero et visiblement les autres pilotes si elle n'avait pas confiance en nous ??

Dielle : oui mais n'oublie pas que wufei est la et j'imagine qu'il veille au grain

Siria : oui mais cela n'a pas de sens quand même…relena est très importante pour la paix dans ce monde…lady une ne prendrai pas le risque de nous amenaient ici si notre but était de tuer relena

Dielle inquiète : mais alors qui ???

Siria en retournant s'assoire : y'en à qu'un que je soupçonnerai…un seul qui s'y connaît assez bien en surveillance pour pouvoir poser des caméras aussi petite dans les coins sans qu'elle ne soit visible d'un seul coup d'œil…un seul dont son boulot est de protéger la reine peacecraft…un seul qui n'ai aucun savoir-vivre.

Dielle : tu veux parler d'heero ????

Siria : hai

Dielle : tu ne pense pas que t'es dur avec lui ??? Peut être a-t-il mi ses caméras pour t'espionnée discrètement…il doit nourrir des sentiments pour toi mais pour le respect de relena, il préfère rester dans l'ombre mais ne peut se résoudre de ne plus d'observer

Siria en rigolant : mais ou est tu aller pêcher cela ???

Dielle en souriant : je l'ai vu dans une série à l'eau de rose…et je me suis dit que ça détendrait l'atmosphère de dire cela lol

Siria en souriant : mouais…enfin quoi qu'il en soit il va le payer…il n'a pas a faire ça.

Dielle en se dirigeant vers la porte : allez viens…j'imagine que tu mort d'impatience de rencontré duo, j'me trompe ???

Siria en se levant : oui tu te trompe…mais…je veux quand même le rencontrer sourire

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fiancé !!! Il était désormais fiancé à relena…la fille qu'il aime…qu'il croie…non qu'il aime. Mais s'il l'aimait ! Pourquoi doute t-il ?? Et pourquoi a-t-il peur de cet acte ??? Non lui heero yui…le soldat parfait ne peut pas avoir peur d'un mariage…SON mariage…enfin peut être puisqu'il n'avait jamais était préparé à ça. Il devait ce changés les idées…son ordi…oui ça a était le seul objet qui lui faisait prendre un peu de plaisir pendant la guerre. (Attention bande de perver pas comme ça)

Mais…mais qu'es que ça veut dire ??? Pourquoi plus aucunes de mes caméras de la chambre de siria ne répond ???? La saleté elle les a trouvée et bousillée…je vais lui montrait ce que c'est de toucher a mes bébés.

… : je vois que même après la guerre tu ne change pas

Heero en fixant l'écran de l'ordi : je pense qu'on ne change pas les habitudes…pas vrai duo ??

Duo en s'avançant : comment a tu su que c'était moi ??

Heero en souriant légèrement : tu fais toujours autant de bruit en te déplacent en le regardant et puis de toute façon ta silhouette ce dessinée dans mon écran

Duo en posant sa main sur son épaule : et en plus tu parle…c'est peu être le seul truc qui a changer chez toi depuis la guerre

Heero : je ne parle pas tellement

Duo en souriant sincèrement : mais c'est déjà grand-chose venant de ta part

Heero en souriant : je constate que toi tu n'as pas perdu le goût de parler

Duo : on ne le perd jamais vraiment…c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas

Heero en le serrant contre lui : tu n'as vraiment pas changer duo

Duo en souriant : toi non plus mon pote en le regardant dans les yeux mais je dois dire que le soldat parfait à disparut…y'a encore des traces mais je suis sur qu'avec la demoiselle ça les fera partir

Heero en s'asseyant : hn…alors dit moi que viens tu faire au royaume de sank

Duo en s'asseyant à ses coter : bas déjà pour voir mes potes que je n'ai pas vu depuis 1 ans déjà, et merci d'ailleurs, je n'aurai pas aimer vous revoir pour de mauvaises choses…même si la vrai cause de mon arrivé n'est pas autres pense enfin bref, je voulais aussi rencontré ces fameuses filles venues d'un autre monde…d'ailleurs j'en ai rencontré une…pas mal la petite…

Heero pensive : haï…je dois avoué en reprenant ses esprits euh c'est de laquelle que tu parle ? ?

Duo en souriant : de dielle bien sur…pourquoi de qui parlait tu ? ? ?

Heero : …

Duo : heero ! ! !

Heero :…

Duo en soupirant : bon enfin je vais continué la ou je m'étais arrêté. Alors je suis aussi venu pour ton anniversaire…je n'allais pas oublier de venir pendant ce grand jour de réjouissance mais il y a aussi cette histoire de terroriste.

Heero : tu as était appelé par la police préventive ? ? ?

Duo pensif : oui…ils ne savent pas comment récupérer le gundamieun…tu n'as pas était appelé ? ? ? ?

Heero : oui…la mission devrait ce passé sur un bateau de luxe

Duo : oui c'est bien ce que j'ai comprit…ils leurs faut 2 garçons et 2 filles. Le bateau n'accepte que des jeunes couples en difficultés qui ont besoin de fantasme, d'excitation.

Heero : mais ou compte t'ils trouvaient les deux filles qui accepteront cette mission ? ? ?

Duo en serrant ses bras : je sais pas…j'imagine que ce sera deux femmes travaillant à la polices

Heero en se levant pour aller vers son ordi : qui seront les 2 garçons a y aller ? ?

Duo : Wufei déjà, mais aussi toi et moi puisqu'on à était appelés. Un de nous trois devra sur ment se trouvé un poste dans le bateau.

Heero : hn

Duo en se levant : heero qu'y a t-il ? ? ?

Heero en fronçant les sourcilles : j'ai plusieurs caméras d'atomisées

Duo surprit : caméra ? ?

Heero fessant jouer ses doigts sur les touches du clavier : oui j'en ai installées plusieurs dans le château…pour avoir un œil sur relena

Duo en souriant : dit plutôt que c'est pour la mater sous la douche

Heero en le regardant : ce n'est que pour la protéger…de toute façon les caméras atomisées sont dans la chambre de siria

Duo : siria ? ? ?

Heero : la copine de dielle

Duo : attend t'as mis des caméras dans sa chambre ? C'est pour protéger qui la ? ? ?

Heero :…

Duo en souriant : avoue-le ! ! ! ! Tu sais heero fantasmer sur une fille mais en aimé une autre c'est très saint…cela prouve que tu as quelque chose dans le pantalon rire

Heero : arrête de raconter des conneries duo…je n'est installés ses caméras que pour la sécurité de relena…je n'est pas confiance en ces filles

Duo en rigolant : Mouais…allez vient on va sortir de cette chambre…j'ai envie de voir autre chose

Heero : hn

Et dans une dernière accolade, ils sortirent de la chambre.

A suivre


	5. Gomen

Désoler, Gomen mais ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je sais que cela fait déja un petit moment (Grand) Moment que je n'est pas poster pour cette fic mais j'ai une bonne raison (enfin bonne pour moi)

je suis entrain d'écrire une fic "Dimension 9 3/4" que j'ai vraiment envi de finir (pour ma meilleure amie mais pour moi aussi) je consacre donc mon temps libre a l'écrire et j'en oublie les autres qui son en court depuis un moment.

je n'abandonne pas la fic (parce que j'adore celle là aussi) et je m'enguage donc a la continuer petit a petit et essayer de poster des chapitre de temps en temps.

étant déja sur l'écriture d'un One Shot sur Draco Malfoy, j'aurai peut-etre un peu de mal a tout gérer mais je promet de la continuer un peu chaque jour en même temp que "Dimension ..."

encore désoler de ne pas poster une vrai chapitre aujourd'hui

et a Bientôt avec une prochain chapitre 

Siria Black 


End file.
